La vie avec toi
by hagadoe
Summary: Harry a vaincu, il veut vivre, avoir une famille et il fera tout pour cela. Le problème la personne qu'il aime ne le sait pas encore. Mais Harry est un Gryffondor, rien ne lui fait peur, à la première occasion il le lui dit qu'importe les autres ! HP/DM SB/SS MISE EN PAUSE TEMPORAIREMENT !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et toutes, comme beaucoup d'entre vous me l'ont fait remarquer, certaines choses doivent être arrangées dans ce chapitre pour le rendre meilleur.

ATTENTION !

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, j'aime les harry dominants et qui savent ce qu'ils veulent (regardaient les fic de arte0135, j'adore totalement. Seul bémol elles sont en anglais !)

Donc si vous voulez un harry timide ou autre passez votre chemin.

C'est une fic, donc seul le nom des personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste dépend de mes envies et moi je veux du neuf donc les livres je les suivraient pas vraiment, je dirais même pas du tout.

Dans mon esprit, severus est un vrai canon, avec une voix de velour et un cul d'enfer (un peut du genre à celui que décrit Gody (superbes fics), sirius vit et est fou de severus, draco est doux et sensible au fond mais derrière une grosse carapace qui finira par fondre (devinez qui y arrive) et ginny, dumbledore, ron, hermione et tous les weasleys (sauf les jumeaux, bill ou charlie à l'occasion) sont mauvais. Des profiteurs et des égoïstes.

Voilà il me semble avoir fait le tour. Si vous voulez toujours lire, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir et à la fin de la page ^_^

PS: deux remarques:

- _Ce qui est italique ce sont les pensées des personnages._

_-_** ce qui en gras, ce sont les paroles des personnages**

* * *

><p><em>La guerre est finie, père est mort, je ne m'en sens pas vraiment triste, je n'étais pas très proche de lui, mais il était quand même mon père. Par le sang du moins. <em>

_ Ma mère elle est morte depuis longtemps tuée par sa folle de sœur, c'est ce qui m'avait rendu ma liberté, ma mère morte je n'avais aucune raison de rester un mangemort, je ne l'étais devenu que pour elle, pour la protéger. _

_Elle me manque tellement, sa voix, son odeur son sourire, c'est un vide en moi. _

_ Je suis tellement perdu, ce monde n'est pas le mien, ils me détestent tous et n'attendent que le moment de me voir tomber, je les voient tous autant qu'ils sont à me regarder avec mépris, eux les si nobles et purs héros. Tout particulièrement weasel, sa sang de bourbe de copine et sa prostituée de sœur accrochée au bras de son héros. _

_ Ça me ferais presque vomir, je le plaindrais presque potter, épouser une pute, et encore si elle se faisait payer, presque la moitié de l'école lui est passé dessus, et oui pendant que monsieur se battait pour sauver le monde, humph ouais, pendant ce temps elle, elle écartait ses cuisses. _

_Pauvre petit potter, si je le haïssais je le lui dirais bien pour lui faire du mal, mais je n'en ai même plus la force. Je ne vis plus que pour severus maintenant il est ma seule famille, mon parrain mon vrai père. _

_ Tiens d'ailleurs je me demande ou il est, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin de la bataille et depuis que black mon cousin est réapparu, la surprise pour le golden boy, surprise mon œil, sa récompense oui pour avoir été un bon petit chien._

_ Ils sont pathétiques vraiment, à le vénérer comme ça, ne voient t-ils donc pas qu'il ne souhaite qu'une chose être normal. Je devrais arrêter de me parler à moi même ou ils croiront que je deviens fou, quoi que c'est peut être le cas. _

_ Non, draco arrête reprend toi tu deviens aussi minable que weasel._

Toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent lorsque le nouveau ministre de la magie, peut-être un moins incapable que les deux précédents, entra. Bien évidemment il se dirigea directement vers le sauveur, immobile à fixer une chose que lui seul semblait voir les yeux brillant d'une flamme incandescente.

Sa petite amie la sulfureuse (ça dépend pour qui) Ginny Weasley au bras entourait de ses amis, Ron, le frère de sa copine et Hermione Granger, la miss je sais tout, l'élève la plus brillante de sa génération.

**- Ministre : "ah Mr Potter, toute mes félicitations, vous avez accompli un véritable exploit, je pense parler au nom de toute la communauté magique en vous remerciant".**

- (en serrant la main du ministre) **« je vous remercie, Mr le ministre, mais je ne suis pas celui qu'il faut remercier, beaucoup se sont battus contre Voldemort, ces gens sont des héros, pas moi, sans eux jamais je n'aurais pu approcher Tom** ».

_Et voilà, la phrase qui tue, de quoi se mettre le monde dans la poche. Vraiment c'est sur, potter est vraiment la personnification faite homme d'un héros. Je suis forcé de reconnaître qu'il est beau ou vraiment canon. De larges épaules, un torse taillé en V avec des muscles saillant un regard ardant et envoutant, intelligent de surcroit quoi que puisse en penser la sang de bourbe et modeste. Tout pour lui quoi._

_Oui je sais, moi draco malfoy penser ça du golden boy, le monde est fou. Mais je ne peux qu'être sincère, surtout en me parlant à moi même, potter est bandant, même un hétéro ne peut pas fermer les yeux, alors un gay comme moi !_

_Severus semble être du même avis que moi si j'en juge son haussement de sourcil significatif et son regard. Il a parfaitement le cheminement de mes pensées. Nous nous sourions légèrement attentif comme tout le monde dans la grande salle sur le héros et toute sa clique._

**- « vraiment Harry mon garçon vous êtes trop modeste, mais qu'importe, toute mes félicitation encore. Vous comptez reprendre vos études je suppose et passer vos ASPIC ? »**

**- « oui je vais passer mes examens mais avant tous cela je souhaite me marier »**

Cette phrase fit tourner bien des têtes et le silence s'installa, avait-on bien entendu le sauveur allait se marier, prêt de lui les visages des Weasleys, des ses amis et de sa petite amie transpiraient de joie. Enfin ils allaient avoir tous ce qu'ils voulaient, argent prestige, tout.

Harry, ne faisant aucun cas que tous l'écoutaient il s'était depuis longtemps promis que dès que voldemort serait mort il agirais enfin

**- « oui j'éprouve de fort sentiment pour quelqu'un depuis des années, je mourrais pour lui si besoin. **

**Maintenant je ne souhaite plus que fonder une famille avec la personne que j'aime »**

Les sourires se figèrent, avaient-ils bien entendu et compris, « lui », non le héros ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'un homme, ne devait il pas épouser la fille Weasley. La dite rouquine s'était d'ailleurs rédie au coter de son frère et de hermione à qui elle jeta un bref regard. Cette dernière décida d'intervenir, en bonne miss je sais tout

- (Hermione, avec un ton maternel**)« Harry le mariage peut attendre, tu dois d'abord finir tes études, Ginny et toi n'auraient qu'à avoir de longues fiançailles et … »**

- (Harry en la coupant d'un ton calme mais pourtant ferme) **« Hermione je te remercie de ton inquiétude mais je suis sur de pouvoir poursuivre mes études même après m'être marié, je ne souhaite pas de longue fiançailles, j'attends depuis trop longtemps pour me déclarer. **

**De plus il ne me semble pas avoir parler de ginny, je suis même certain de parler d'un homme »**

Vlam, un avada kedavra n'aurait pas fait de différence, la grande salle était plongée dans un silence pesant et consterné.

Le sauveur allait épouser un homme, pas que cela soit choquant s'était monnaie courante chez les sorciers, mais pourquoi ne pas s'être déclaré avant … la personne était hors de porté.

Mais pourquoi, qui ... qui était ce chanceux.

**- « Harry tu ne peux pas être sérieux, tu peux pas avoir des sentiments pour un mec bordel ! »**

-(Harry se tournant vers Ron) **« ah bon et pourquoi ? **

**je ne pense pas qu'une relation entre deux hommes soit choquante dans le monde des sorciers, s'est même plutôt naturel vu qu'un sorcier peut porter un enfant »**

- **« mais tu ne peux, pas tu dois te marier avec ginny et … »**

**- « je t'arrête tout de suite, j'aime bien ginny elle m'est sympathique mais sans plus. **

**Qui es tu pour te croire permis de m'ordonner de faire ou ne pas faire quelque chose ?**

**Je crois quand même être le seul a pouvoir décidé avec qui je vais vivre ma vie. ****Je n'ai pas besoins de votre opinion et si notre amitié doit en pâtir ... et bien soit. »**

Harry laissa son regard parcourir la salle, ne faisant pas grand cas des bavardages, il regardait l'un après l'autre ses amis espérant voir sur le visage de l'un d'eux un signe de soutient.

Celui d'Hermione et de Ron étaient immanquablement fermés, Ginny pleurait à chaude larme, son dernier espoir de devenir riche venait de se briser, les autres membres de la famille Weasley étaient visiblement trop choqué pour agir mais on voyait dans leurs yeux et sur leur trait que la nouvelle avait du mal à passer.

Pour tous les autres la même expression se reflétait, la stupéfaction, le héros du monde sorcier était gay, mais plus encore il venait de s'opposer publiquement et devant un vaste groupe de journalistes à ses amis.

Les seuls qui semblaient ne pas le juger étaient de manière assez surprenante les verts et argents, ils prenaient plaisir à voir les gryffondors si dépités, les professeurs, Remus et Sirius.

Harry était heureux de voir que certains le soutenaient, mais le visage qu'il cherchait lui été caché, il aurait aimer plonger ses yeux dans les deux diamants de son amour.

Alors qu'il cherchait encore sa beauté dans la foule il l'aperçu au coter de Snape il discutait avec ce dernier à voix basse, assez proche l'un de l'autre.

Ses yeux ne purent se détacher de ses lèvres rose, de ses somptueux cheveux d'or, une vague de désir l'envahi et il du réfréné ses instinct, ses bras ne désirant rien d'autre que de le saisir et de l'aimer.

Comme s'il sentait être observé, son amour se tourna vers lui et ses yeux purent enfin se plonger dans les siens. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le dévorer, les yeux brulant de luxure. Draco semblait avoir deviné ce à quoi il pensait car ses joues se couvrirent d'un délicieux voile rouge, qui ne fit qu'accentuer le désir du héros.

_Comme il est beau, je souhaite tant le serrer dans mes bras, couvrir son visage de baisers, marquer sa peau et me perdre en lui. Merlin je jure de tout faire pour que bientôt il porte mon nom et mon enfant._

Personne n'avait vut les yeux d'Harry se fixer sur une personne en particulier hormis ses parrains et le professeur Snape. Les autres semblaient totalement plongés dans leurs propres pensées.

Mais alors que le brun continué de regarder son amour, Ron qui avait décidait de demander des explications à son meilleur ami, se tourna vers ce dernier avec l'intention de parvenir à le convaincre que sa sœur était le meilleur choix.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'aperçut qu'Harry ne faisait pas grand cas du monde l'entourant ses yeux étaient fixés sur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était … MALFOY !

A ce moment là toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et par la même vers ce qu'il fixait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait hurler, mais il n'en avait que faire, il venait de comprendre de qui Harry parlait et c'était absolument hors de question tous les rêves de richesse de sa famille et de sa sœur ne seraient pas réduit à néant par ce fils de mangemort.

**- « Harry tu n'es pas sérieux vieux tu laisserais ma sœur pour cette merde » signala t'il en désignant draco**

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'il fut coupé par le professeur Snape qui refusait de laisser quiconque et surtout pas un lâche comme ce Weasley insulter son fils.

**- « je vous conseille de mesurer vos paroles, draco à plus fait pour finir cette guerre que vous. Voyant que ron allait continuer, dois je vous rappelez ou vous étiez pendant le combat, enfermé dans une salle avec votre petite amie**

(là il jeta un regard méprisant à granger). **Si potter souhaite vous laisser tomber pour mon filleul je ne peux que le soutenir et même m'interroger sur sa santé mentale pour ne pas l'avoir fait avant.**

**Avec des mais tels que vous, pas besoin d'ennemis.**

**Bien que draco n'était pas son ami, lui il ne s'envoyait par en l'air pendant que son soit disant meilleur ami risquait sa vie »**

Ron et hermione rougirent de honte suite aux mots de leur professeur et plus particulièrement devant les regard et sourires goguenards de tous ceux à qu'ils avaient raconté que sans eux Harry n'aurais jamais vaincu.

Harry lui même ne faisais que les fixer avec ennui, voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne les considérais que comme des connaissances avides de gloire dans son dos et à travers lui.

Bien qu'il restait intimement persuadé qu'ils eussent préféré le voir mort, après tout les mariages posthumes existaient et ils n'auraient tous autant qu'ils sont pas eu de grandes difficultés à convaincre tous le monde de son désir de convoler avec ginny et de son soutien indéfectible à ses deux amis du golden trio.

C'est en tout cas ce que laissaient entendre leurs visages consternés et surpris devant les derniers événement.

Mais qu'importe les gens qui compte pour lui le soutenaient. Eux il ne voulait pas les décevoir et il était très heureux qu'ils ne trouve rien à redirent de son choix de partenaire.

Il n'aurait pas voulut les perdre, mais entre draco et eux, il aurait choisi draco.

Merlin merci ce choix il n'aurait pas à le faire. Quand à son blond, si il devait en juger à la couleur de ses joues et au fait qu'il ne ce soit pas évanoui il ne devait pas être totalement opposé à l'idée d'être avec lui. Ou en tous cas l'idée le travaillé. Et bien il n'aurais plus qu'a le convaincre.

De toute façon il ne renoncerais pas, son père avait attendu des années avant que sa mère ne craque, il ferait pareil s'il le fallait mais au bout du compte il l'aurait.

Après cette annonce pour le moins choquante, Harry suivit bien sur des weasley désireux d'avoir une explication, de draco qu'il avait attrapé par le bras en passant, de remus, Sirius, severus, Neville et Blaize se dirigea vers la salle sur demande.

La salle s'était transformé en un salon spacieux avec de nombreux sièges pour tous, sauf pour semble t-il draco qui n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un brun au combien entreprenant et possessif.

Le petit blond les joues rouges depuis le surprenant aveux du beau brun ne savait comment se comporter. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était flatté par la confession d'Harry bien qu'il eu préféré aucun témoins.

Harry avait passé ses deux bras autour de la taille du petit blond et respirais avec délice la douce odeur se dégageant de sa belle chevelure.

Mme Weasley, dès lors que chacun se soient assis brisa le silence d'une voix qu'elle espérait toute maternelle.

**- « Harry mon garçon tu comprends j'en suis sur que nous avons besoin d'explications ».**

**- « pas vraiment madame, je pense avoir été assez clair dans la grande salle, je ne saurais être plus précis que je l'ai été alors. **

**J'aime draco et j'espère que bientôt il portera mon nom et mon enfant »**

_Et bien, Harry est vraiment le fils de James, aussi obstiné. J'en plaindrais presque mon petit cousin, s'il espérait avoir le choix et dire non, il risque d'être déçu, Harry ne prendra jamais non comme réponse._

**- « mais mec tu ne peux pas c'est un Malfoy ! »**

**- « oui Ron c'est un malfoy, et alors ... Draco n'est pas son père. **

**Ce qui est tant mieux car ce n'est pas Lucius que veux épouser mais bien Draco. Je ne vois pas ou est le problème »**

Sirius qui jusque là avait gardé le silence, pouffa de rire attirant par la même tous les regards, et empêchant Ron de continuer ses protestations inutiles.

**- « ah Harry tu es vraiment le fils de ton père. James non plus n'avait accepté aucun refus de la part de Lily.**

**Les maraudeurs n'accepte pas les refus. Pas vrai Severus ? »**

Ainsi prit à partit severus qui jusque là n'avait fait qu'éviter son regard depuis qu'il avait réussi à s'asseoir assez loin de lui, fut obligé de lever les yeux vers lui.

**- « je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Black, les affaires de cœur de tes pathétiques amis et toi ne mon jamais intéressaient »**

**- « vraiment ... tu as la mémoire bien trop courte, mon mariage n'est pourtant pas si vieux ... seulement 17 ans »**

_Severus continu d'éviter mon regard, depuis mon retour je n'ai cessé d'essayer de le coincer, mes c'est bien un serpent, il me file toujours entre les doigts._

_Ça commence à m'énerver réellement, que croit-il, que je vais laisser mon mari me fuir éternellement. _

_Blast ça jamais, nous sommes mariés il m'appartient. Je n'ai déjà pas pu bénéficier de sa présence pendant que j'étais en prison et ensuite à mon retour avec tout l'ordre dans les parages, mais maintenant, rien ne m'empêche de l'enfermer dans une pièce et de lui rappeler qu'il m'appartient._

_Hum depuis combien de temps ne l'ais-je pas touché, 17ans. De trop longues années d'abstinence._

_Dieu j'ai tant envie de lui._

Au regard brulant que sirius pausa sur lui, severus détournement prestement le regard, une légère rougeur couvrant ses joues. Il n'en paraissait que plus beau aux yeux de son époux et de tous ceux de l'assemblée. D'autant plus choquant que certains semblaient à peine se rendre compte de sa beauté.

_Severus rougit c'est un spectacle que je n'avais plus vu depuis le temps de notre jeunesse, lorsque James courrait lLly et Sirius son serpent. Même s'il se targue du contraire, il a des sentiments pour patmol. Je croirais vraiment revenir en arrière, avec Harry dans le rôle de James et Draco dans celui de Lily._

_Maudit chien galeux, que croit-il faire en parlant ainsi de ce mariage. Merde je n'en ai jamais voulu, j'ai été forcé à ce mariage, forcé de subir ses attentions continues. Merlin merci nous n'avons été marié que 2 mois et je n'étais pas tombé enceint. Mais maintenant il n'y a plus de danger, plus rien qui n'empêche sir ... black de m'obliger à redevenir son mari. Dans tous les sens du terme._

_Comment je vais pourvoir m'en sortir_

Tout au long de la discussion Sirius n'avait pas quitté severus de yeux, ce que draco avait bien sur remarquait tout comme harry.

_Parrain marié à celui de potter ... Harry ... au bon sang je ne sais plus comment je dois l'appeler. L'idée d'être courtisé par lui n'est pas vraiment dérangeante, il est plutôt beau et assez dominateur. Je suis sur d'être au centre de sa vie et bien protégé. Mais severus marié à black ça je ne l'aurais jamais cru. En plus vu le regard de mon cousin, je ne pense pas que severus réussira à l'éviter cette nuit !._

_J'y crois pas patmol marié à snape ! Je croyais qu'ils se détestaient. Apparemment pas le cas, quoi que concernent snape j'ai quelque doute il semble avoir une dent sérieuse contre son « mari ». Ouah ça fait bizarre._

_Mais ça ne peut qu'être bénef pour moi, mon parrain avec le sien._

_Il faut vraiment qu'on en finisse, je dois parler à draco le plus vite possible. Je voudrais tellement qu'il me laisse au moins lui faire la cour._

-** « bon vous m'écoutez maintenant, vous n'avez aucun droit de diriger ma vie, je fais ce que je veux. J'aime draco depuis des années, je n'ai eu la patience de taire mes sentiments que pour ne pas le mettre en danger.**

**Je n'ai jamais accepté de sortir avec ginny, c'est elle qui c'est toujours agrippée à moi comme un vraie sangsue. Et je sais très bien pourquoi, pour mon argent, pour ma célébrité. **

**Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle ou même vous voulez, c'est l'élu, pas harry. **

**Draco lui ne me voit pas comme un héros, il voit harry ou potter si vous préférez. Lui ne m'a jamais menti, ne c'est jamais servit de moi et ne m'a jamais trahi ».**

**- « parce que tu crois que tu pourras faire mieux que ma sœur. La fouine … t'es totalement faillé potter, voldemort t'a lancé un sort de trop »**

- (harry commençant à perdre patience) **« faire mieux que ta sœur, mais pauvre crétin, une pute serait mieux que ta sœur. Elle au moins on sait pourquoi elle couche avec tout ce qui a une queue, c'est pour gagner de l'argent. Ta sœur elle ouvre les cuisses à tout poudlard gratuitement »**

Le hoquet que poussa ginny et les pleurs qui suivirent ne firent que statufier plus encore l'assemblée. Lors de leur affrontement les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas quittaient des yeux.

Excédé harry avait fini par déloger draco de ses genoux pour aller saisir ginny par le bras et la secouer violemment devant son frère. Sous la poigne du brun ginny n'avait pu pousser qu'un pitoyable couinement.

Sirius désireux lui aussi d'abréger cette désagréable conversation et surtout de se débarrasser enfin des rouquins, jeta sur ginny le sortilège du « purus revelio ».

Si la personne est vierge, une lumière blanche l'entoure, si elle ne l'est plus la couleur est bleu. Un bleu d'autant plus foncé que la personne a eu de partenaires différents.

Imaginez la réactions des weasleys lorsque l'aura qui entoura ginny se révéla d'un bleu marine presque noir, preuve de débauche. Molly fondit en larme dans les bras de son époux, les frères de ginny ne purent prononcer le moindre mot. Ginny prostrée aux pieds de son rêve d'enfant ne souhaitait plus que revenir en arrière, à une époque ou harry pourrait l'aimer elle et jamais ce fils de mangemort.

* * *

><p>Voilà mon premier chapitre de cette première fic harry potter.<p>

j'espère que vous serez satisfait des modifications

le chapitre 2, plus court va suivre très bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

La discussion était devenue impossible, d'un côté comme de l'autre chaque protagonistes étaient bien camper sur ses positions.

Les Weasleys, certains du bien fondé de leurs exigences refusaient d'écouter la voix de la sagesse, celle qui leur conseiller, de faire machine arrière tant qu'il en était temps. Harry malgré les circonstances aurait le pardon facile, son plus grand défaut, mais aussi sa plus grande qualité c'est sa douceur et sa gentillesse.

Si ces anciens amis voulaient bien reconnaître qu'il était parfaitement libre de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, la vie en serait tellement mieux. Mais comment transcender des siècles de haines entre deux familles rivales. Même si l'une des familles se résume en tout et pour tout à un seul individu, orphelin et accusé injustement de tous les mots de ses ancêtres.

Mais si les Weasleys n'étaient pas tous d'accord au départ avec la situation certains au vues des récents évènements restaient partageaient. Les deux ainés et les jumeaux étaient indécis, l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour harry était sincère.

Il est vrai qu'ils auraient préféré que Harry épouse dans la famille, par pour le prestige, mais parce que de cette façon harry serait vraiment devenu leur petit frère.

Que Ron et Ginny ne se soient intéressaient à Harry que pour sa gloire, sa fortune et pour leur propre renommée ce n'était dans le fond pas très étonnant pour eux. Ces deux là avaient toujours étaient à la recherche d'attention, particulièrement Ron compte tenu de sa position de dernier garçon de la famille.

Il n'avait jamais rien eu pour lui même, il n'était pas brillant comparait à ses frères aînés, même les jumeaux si un peu farceur, étaient de véritable génies. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, Bill était de loin le plus beau de toute la famille. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'un demi vélane avait jetée son dévolu sur lui.

Ron le savait, il n'avait à son entrée à Poudlard rien pour le recommander. Il ne serait qu'un Weasley parmi d'autres. Le choipeaux n'avait-il pas dit le jour de la répartition « encore un Weasley ». Ses parents eux mêmes, le lui avaient depuis longtemps fait comprendre. Ils l'avaient toujours comparé à ses frères, à son désavantage, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec eux.

Une seule chose le distinguait, et le faisait brillé aux yeux de sa mère, leur ressemblance. Molly avait un bon cœur, mais sa vie n'avait été que déception pour elle. Élevée dans une famille fortunée, elle avait en rencontrant Arthur, que l'on pressentait comme un futur premier ministre, de plus grandes espérances que celles que la vie lui avait donnée. Cette déception entre bien d'autres de son mariage, l'avaient rendue amère et avide.

Elle aimait son époux et ses enfants, mais elle avait toujours espérait que l'un de ses fils ou au moins sa belle petite fille ferait un bon mariage, fortuné. Un mariage qui redorerait l'honneur familial et lui permettrait de pouvoir regarder toutes ses riches femmes, telles que Narcissa Malfoy dans les yeux et de pouvoir leur rabattre le caquet.

Espoir vain maintenant, Narcissa sa grande rivale était morte, elle ne pouvait même pas avoir le plaisir de s'en réjouir, cette femme n'était pas une mangemorte. Pire elle c'était comportait irréprochablement, allant jusqu'à donner sa vie pour sauver son enfant. À l'image de Lily Potter pour sauver l'élu. Nul doute que d'autres feraient la comparaison, surtout avec les derniers évènements.

Quand son fils était devenu le meilleur ami du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, Molly avait espérait que toutes ses attentes se réaliseraient, que sa petite fille devenant l'épouse du sauveur, la gloire de la famille serait assurée.

Quel plus grand honneur que de donner naissance aux enfants du plus grand sorcier de toute l'histoire, l'égal de Merlin. Mais cet honneur, se serait le fils de Narcissa qui l'aurait, pas sa fille, non son fils à elle.

Et ça c'était injuste, totalement injuste, qu'est ce que les Malfoys avaient faits pour lui ? Rien, Lucius avait tenté de le tuer, Draco l'avait insulté toute sa scolarité. Pourquoi une telle dévotion.

Aux yeux de Molly, de Ron, de Ginny et dans une moindre mesure, Harry les trahissaient. En se rangeant du côter des Malfoys, il ruinait tous leurs espoirs. C'était inacceptable.

**- « Harry on garçon pourquoi n'irais tu pas te rassoir, il est inutile de s'énerver ainsi la situation est je le reconnais assez confuse, mais perdre son calme ne fera que compliquer les choses »**

**- « première Mme Weasley, je ne suis pas votre garçon. Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, je commence à en avoir assez que vous vous comportiez comme tel. J'en ai assez que vous vouliez diriger ma vie »**

Le ton d'Harry avait été sec, pour le plus grand choc de Molly qui ne s'attendait surement pas à être ainsi rabrouer. Depuis quand Harry n'avait-il plus besoin de son approbation ?

**- « ne parle pas comme ça à ma mère, traitre. Comment oses-tu lui parler ainsi, prendre la défense de ces mangemorts **»

Dans sa colère Ron avait semble t-il oubliait toute prudence. Le dégout avec lequel il regardait Draco et le mépris qui transpirait par ces mots, ne pouvaient laisser personne ignorant de ses sentiments. Le doigt rageur qu'il pointé au visage du petit blond fit perdre à Harry les derniers vestiges de contrôle qu'il possédait. Mais cela Ron ne le compris que lorsque le point d'Harry rentra en contact avec son visage, lui brisant par la même occasion _(merci à Moga-Moga pour souligner l'oubli)_ le nez.

Alors que tous ceux qui le soutenaient se levaient d'un bon pour lui porter secours, un seul regard de Harry es immobilisa prestement. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon mal nourrit et battu qui se tenait devant eux, c'était le vainqueur de Voldemort.

La puissance se dégageant de son corps était enivrante, pour tous. _Le jeune Potter était devenu effrayant de pouvoir_, songeait non sans une certaine crainte Severus. Et pourtant malgré le danger, il ne se sentait pas oppressé par ce pouvoir comme il l'était avec Voldemort ou même Albus.

_J'ignorais que Potter avait autant de puissance. Je m'y attendais un peut, après tout il a tué Voldemort, mais autant … c'est … au Merlin et Draco, comment le sortir de cette situation. Black a au moins raison sur un point, Harry ressemble à son père, si Draco ne veut pas de son plein grès de se mariage, il finira comme moi, contraint et forcé. Je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose se produire._

Alors que tous avaient les yeux fixés sur la scène se déroulant au moment même, un certain loup garou observait non sans un certain amusement un maitre des Potions qui à l'instant ne se sachant pas observé, laissait transpirait bien plus de choses qu'à son habitude

_Je sais à quoi tu penses Severus, que Harry est trop dangereux pour ton précieux filleul, qu'il ne prendra pas non comme réponse. Et je pense que sur ce dernier point tu as raison. Harry est comme James et Sirius, têtu et déterminé. Mais jamais il ne lui fera du mal intentionnellement, je pense même que Draco est la seule personne qui n'aura justement jamais rien à craindre de lui_.

**- « écoutes moi bien Ronald, car je ne te le répèterais plus jamais, ne t'avises pas un seul instant de croire que la pseudo amitié qui nous a un jour lié tous les deux t'autorises à insulter Draco …**

(voyant que ce dernier lui donnait toute son attention, Harry décida de continuer sur sa lancée, ça ne pourrait que l'aider auprès du blond) **tu n'ai rien comparait à Draco pour moi, rien. **

**Tu n'as toujours était qu'un gamin jaloux et envieux. Combien de fois m'as tu trahi, beaucoup trop de fois pour que ton avis est un quelconque poids à mes yeux »**.

**- « Harry pourquoi nous traite tu ainsi. Nous t'avons toujours traité comme notre fils. **

**Nous espérions qu'un jour tu le deviendrais vraiment »**

- « (las de cette discussion qui s'éternisait et tourner en rond) **Molly n'écoutez vous pas se que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. **

**J'aime Draco et au dernière nouvelle ça ne se commande pas ! J'en ai assez de me justifier devant vous. Je ne vous ait pas demander de me suivre jusqu'ici, alors je vais vous demander de quitter la salle sur demande. **

**J'ai répondu à vos questions et navrait de briser vos illusions, mes réponses ne changerons pas en fonction du nombre de fois ou vous me questionnerais. Ce seront toujours les mêmes »**

Les choses étaient parfaitement claires, les Weasleys n'avaient contrairement à leurs espérance aucun poids pour Harry. Ce dernier n'était plus un enfant, il prenait seul ses propres décisions sans s'embarrasser des pensées des autres.

De guerre las, les rouquins quittèrent la salle accompagnaient de Hermione qui de façon surprenante s'était toute au long de l'entretient tue.

Certains sortaient plein de rancœur et de promesses de vengeance à l'instar de la plus jeune, d'autres emplis de questions et de doutes et d'autres enfin dans un déni le plus total à l'instar de Molly et de Ron. Pour ces deux là, Harry n'était pas lui même, il devait être sous l'effet d'un sort.

L'aberration de supposer que le plus puissant sorcier de l'histoire soit contrôlé ne semblait pas leur être encore parvenu. Qu'importe, ils l'apprendraient tôt ou tard.

Dans la salle ne demeuraient donc à présent que Harry et son petit blond, Remus, Sirius, Snape et curieusement Neville et Blaise qui avaient assez brillamment se fondre dans le décors et observer attentivement les choses.

Pour eux les choses étaient claires, Harry et Draco étaient libres, tant que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient. Leurs camarades partageaient en majorité leurs points de vues, c'était d'ailleurs la principale raison de leur présence ici.

Neville fut le premier à briser le silence au grand étonnement de Severus, depuis quand Londubat avait-il tant de courage ?

**- « Harry je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de mon avis, mais je vais quand même te le donner, ce que tu fais de ta vie ne concerne que toi. Si tu veux Draco je ne m'y opposerais pas. **

**Saches que presque tous non condisciples, partagent cet opinion. J'espère simplement que tu seras heureux et que tu auras la vie que tu as toujours souhaitait ... »**

**- « bien dit Londubat, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. À cela Potter je vais rajouter juste un petit détail. **

**Si tu fais le moindre mal à Draco je te jure que j'emploierais le reste de ma vie à trouver un moyen de te le faire payer. Dray est mon ptit frère, je l'aime et je le protègerais toute ma vie »**

Harry était amusait et secrètement heureux de savoir que lui et Draco avaient de tels amis. Il n'étais pas jaloux de la relation qu'entretenaient Blaize et son amour.

Aussi cela ne lui fit rien quand Blaize s'avança vers Draco et l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la salle, Neville en remorque sans attendre une possible réponse du sauveur.

Quand la salle fut enfin vide de toutes intrusions malvenues, beaucoup poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

voilà le chapitre 3 corrigé par "la ptite coquine" ma béta, que je remercie beaucoup.

j'espère qu'il vous plaira. j'ai tenu compte de certaines remarques me demandant un chapitre un peu plus long, vous constaterez que c'est le cas ^_^

je tacherais de faire la suite très prochainement mais avec la reprise des cours, ça sera un peu chaud peut être. dans tous les cas je promet (hum enfin je croise les doigt) de poster un chapitre par mois au moins.

voilà bonne lecture à tous et toutes

* * *

><p>La salle ainsi vidée était devenue totalement silencieuse, personne ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas.<p>

Draco qui avait pu se libérer grâce à l'intervention de Ron de l'étreinte d'Harry, au grand désappointement de celui-ci, s'était installé près de son parrain. Assis droit, légèrement crispé les yeux perdus dans le vague, il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Il ne savait comment se comporter, avant l'annonce de Potter sa vie était toute tracée, aucune hésitation possible, mais le désir du brun venait tout chambouler.

Le petit blond n'était pas le seul à se triturer le cerveau, pour deux gryffondors bien connus la situation était tous sauf facile.

Les mots, de même que son courage, faisaient apparemment défaut à cet instant à Harry. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à tenir face au Ministre, aux Journalistes et à ses anciens amis, mais pour l'instant parler à Draco, était juste impossible.

À chaque fois que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans l'espoir de briser le pesant silence, ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de se poser sur la fine silhouette de son blond, il sentait sa gorge se nouer et la seule chose qui chose qui sortait de ses lèvres devenues tremblantes, c'était un petit gargouillis.

Pathétique, il était vraiment pitoyable. Il n'avait jamais eu peur du plus grand meurtrier de tous les temps, mais au moment de parler avec l'amour de sa vie, il sentait des sueurs froides le gagner. Son avenir allait se jouer sur cette discussion. Elle ferait soit son bonheur, soit son malheur.

Tout dépendait de Draco maintenant, il lui avait offert son cœur, c'était au blond de décider s'il en voulait ou non. Une chose était sure en revanche, il ne partirait pas sans se battre. S'il devait le supplier pendant 100 ans il le ferait.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, son regard fixait sur le blond il prit la parole d'une voix qu'il espérait affirmée.

**- « Je sais que la situation doit te sembler surréaliste Draco mais je t'assure que je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je t'aime Draco ... »**

En prononçant cette phrase son regard avait accroché celui du blond, ses yeux d'habitude d'un vert émeraude enchanteur brillaient au même instant d'une flamme incandescente, d'un brasier fantastique, brulant et dangereux.

**« … et je veux te voir sourire et rire à longueur de journée, je veux revoir tes pupilles briller comme avant que la noirceur de la guerre de les ternissent ».**

Son discours était empreint d'une telle honnêteté, de tant d'émotion qu'aucune des personnes de l'assistance présente, ne pouvait songer un seul instant qu'il ne parle de pas de la vérité. Face à de tels propos, Draco sentait bien malgré lui, son cœur s'accélérer. La passion que le Gryffondor semblait posséder pour lui, lui réchauffer le cœur et l'âme, elle faisait s'élever sur ses lèvres des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais crut un jour dire à et homme, des mots qu'il n'avait dit qu'à sa mère et à Severus.

Il lui faisait, par cet amour, caresser le doux rêve d'être à nouveau aimer sans restriction, d'être le monde de quelqu'un comme il l'était pour sa mère. Mais sitôt que cette pensée l'eut traversée, Draco se reprocha se sentimentalisme ridicule. Comment pourrait-il retourner l'amour de Potter, plus encore comment celui-ci pourrait-il l'aimer sans qu'ils ne se connaissent. C'était impossible.

Avant même qu'Harry ne puisse continuer dans cette voie, Severus bouillonnant de colère ne put se retenir d'intervenir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'histoire se répéter. En Draco en cet instant c'était lui même qu'il voyait lorsqu'on lui avait appris que son premier amour voulait l'épouser. Mais lui bien vite était tombé des nues. Son cœur s'était brisé quand il avait appris qu'il n'était rien d'autre que l'objet d'un troc, qu'une marchandise que l'on achète et que l'on jette après utilisation. Ce jour là, ses rêves de grand amour s'étaient éteints.

Il avait grandi, l'enfant rêveur qu'il était en ce temps là avait laissé place à un homme désabusé et triste. Sa seule joie, son seul bonheur, il ne l'avait trouvé que dans le petit ange qu'était Draco pour lui. C'est lui qui lui avait rendu le sourire, lui qui lui avait donné une raison de vivre, de se battre. Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un briser Draco comme lui l'avait été. Et surtout pas le filleul de l'autre.

_Comment ose t-il prétendre aimer Draco avec une telle passion alors qu'il l'oblige à se marier avec lui. Aucun doute maintenant pour l'ensemble de la population sorcière, qu'ils forment déjà un couple. Draco n'aura plus le choix de refuser. Sa vie était gâchée._

_Le seul moyen serait que Potter renonce à son filleul, mais sur ce point il ne vaut mieux pas trop espérer. Il est déterminé, sur se point il ne peux pas feindre. Mais c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, depuis la mort de Narcissa Draco est fragile, je le sais et je le vois dans ses yeux maintenant combien l'idée d'être autant aimé que le lui promet Potter le ravit._

_Mais je ne peux pas le laisser s'embarquer là dedans sans avoir la certitude que l'amour de Potter est partagé et surtout si ce n'est pas par un choix conscient. Hors pour le momen__t il ne peut pas faire un tel choix_.

**- « Ecoutez Potter je conçois que vous aimiez mon filleul, je ne le remettrais jamais en doute. Votre sincérité ne fais aucun doute, même moi je ne peux pas le nier. Mais pour le moment Draco n'est pas émotionnellement parlant en état de vous répondre ».**

(Ne prenant pas totalement bien l'intervention de Severus)

**- « Snape je sais que vous voulez protéger Draco en tant que parrain, mais je ne penses pas que vous ayez l'autorité et le droit de décider pour lui ! »**

(Énervé qu'Harry se permette un telle remarque après son attitude dictatoriale)

**- « E****t vous Potter en avez vous le droit ? ****Aviez-vous**** le droit de proclamer devant des centaines de personnes votre désir d'épouser mon filleul ?**

**Que je sache en cas de mariage le futur épousé est le premier avertit, pas le dernier !**

**Alors un petit conseil faites vous oublier ! »**

**(**Sirius devinant le double sens de la dernière remarque à son adresse et ne supportant pas de laisser son filleul être ainsi traité se leva d'un bon et haussant légèrement la voix attaqua directement Severus**)**

**- « N****e parles pas comme ça à Harry que sais tu des sentiments qu'il ressent. ****As-tu**** seulement déjà aimé dans ta vie avec une telle passion ? ».**

**- « Figure toi Black que oui, j'ai déjà aimé. Ces émotions comme tu dis ne me sont pas inconnues.**

**Tu parles de respecter les sentiments de ton filleul et que fais tu des sentiments du miens.**

**Tu t'en moque de Draco il ne compte pas, seul Potter compte pour toi. Et bien pour moi c'est l'inverse. Si tu crois que je laisserais Potter décider de la vie de Draco sans rien dire tu rêves.**

**Je ne laisserais pas TON filleul faire au mien ce que TU m'as fait ! »**

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade Severus avait haussé la voix allant jusqu'à la fin par hurler la dernière attaque. Sa voix n'exprimait pas seulement de la tristesse mais aussi de la douleur. Une douleur qu'il gardait enfouie en lui depuis bien des années et qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée.

Sirius s'était brutalement figé, les yeux écarquillés fixant la bouche légèrement béante Severus. Se dernier poursuivi la voix légèrement plus chevrotante qu'à son habitude.

**- « ****T****'étais tu un seul instant demandé ce que moi je voulais ?** (devant le silence de Sirius, il poursuivi amèrement) **B****ien sur que non, pourquoi te serais tu ****soucié de mes sentiments d****u moment que tu avais ce que tu voulais.**

**Que t'importait de briser ma vie, de me forcer à être pour le restant de ma vie marié à quelqu'un que je détestais alors que celui que j'aimais je n'avais plus aucun espoir de le revoir.**

**Briser la vie des gens est un plaisir pour toi, je ne suis pas étonné que briser celle de Draco te déranges si peu »**

Les paroles de Severus n'eurent pas seulement du poids sur Sirius qui sous le choc se rassit brutalement et silencieux, les yeux se contentait de fixer perdu un point sur le mur d'en face.

Harry avait lui aussi brutalement sursauté, l'inconvenance de sa conduite et l'irrespect dont il avait fait preuve envers Draco lui apparaissait soudain avec une telle clarté. Il se rendait compte que stupidement pressé de déclarer enfin sa flamme à l'objet de son amour, pressé de ne plus restreindre ses sentiments, il pouvait précisément avoir briser toutes ses chances. Effrayé il posait sur Draco un regard implorant, lui priant de lui pardonner, de le comprendre et de lui donner un chance.

Draco aussi s'était réveiller de son songe, il n'avait pas souvent eut dans sa vie l'opportunité de voir son parrain aussi fragile. Il se rendait enfin compte de combien sa douleur était profonde. Il se rendait compte que si Severus n'avait pas été là, se serait lui qui dans quelques mois serait aussi désemparé. Car triste il n'aurait pu que l'être s'il s'était laissé bercé et porté par l'amour de son ancien rival, jamais il ne pourrait trouver le bonheur dans un mariage ou il n'aurait pas eut pour son conjoint le plus profond amour.

Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça mère ou son parrain, brisé et seul. Non pas seul, Severus ne l'était pas, il était avec lui, c'est lui qui le protègerait maintenant, il était temps que les rôles s'inversent enfin.

_Severus est si abattu, Sirius a vraiment détruit sa vie alors, c'est si injuste Severus est merveilleux, c'est Lucius qui aurait du souffrir comme ça_.

Se saisissant de la main de son parrain, il leva les yeux vers Potter, croisant son regard Draco fut touché de l'émotion que ses deux pupilles transportaient. Harry semblait d'un seul regard lui demander pardon pour toute sa tristesse.

Bien qu'il en fût touché, il ne pouvait oublier totalement les paroles de son parrain. « Que fais tu des sentiments de mon filleul ?».

_Il a raison. Harry n'a pas un seul instant songé à me demander mon avis. Il a agit comme si je n'avais aucun droit d'action. Comme si mon accord lui était acquis._

_Si Severus n'avait pas été là, je me serais précipité sans vraiment m'en rendre compte droit dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il s'en veut, mais je ne peux pas passer outre pour le moment. Il doit comprendre à la dure qu'il ne peut pas me manipuler ou régenter ma vie comme il le veut. Pas comme mon Père._

_J__e suis libre, libre de penser, de vivre selon mes choix. S'il me veut, s'il m'aime autant qu'il le prétend il doit l'accepter_.

**- « Hum … Pot … je veux dire Harry, je suis flatté et relativement heureux de ta sincérité affective à mon égard. Ça me touche bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.**

**Mais Severus a raison sur un point, je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant, le « oui » que tu sembles attendre. Tout ça c'est si soudain pour moi. Un jour nous étions rivaux et aujourd'hui tu as des sentiments pour moi, tout à l'heure dans la grande salle le seul destin que j'avais s'était un destin de misère et bien que tu m'offre une possibilité de bonheur, car je ne doute pas que tu feras tout pour ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter …**

(Avant qu'Harry ne puisse intervenir et le faire renoncer) **ce n'est pas un nom vraiment définitif … enfin ****je ne sais**** pas tr****op** (les joues rougies légèrement plus bas, comme s'il ne voulait pas que les autres l'entende et peut être était ce dans un certain sens le cas)**, ****tu m'attires bien plus que je**** ne le pensais et il est vrai que j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être plaisant d'être ton mari****.**

(Se reprenant brièvement et d'une voix plus ferme, les yeux fermement encrés dans ceux du brun)** Mais je pense que dans un couple, les deux partenaires doivent se ****respecter, s'aimer mais surtout être égaux. L'un ne doit pas prendre de décision pour l'autre.**

**J'ai vu ce qu'un mariage inégal donné, ma mère a été brisée par un tel mariage, je ne veux pas finir comme ça. Mon père a déjà assez contrôlé ma vie pendant toute ces années, je ne veux pas que maintenant ça soit toi.**

**Je sais que te comparer à mon père est sévère, mais en agissant comme tu l'as fait, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire dans toute cette histoire.**

**Si je t'épouse, je veux qu****e ce soit par choix, je veux être certain de ne pas le regretter, certain de pouvoir être heureux. Je veux apprendre à te connaître, je voudrais connaître le vrai Harry pas celui que les journaux décrivent, pas le Potter que je croyais connaître. Et je veu****x que toi aussi, tu me connaisses vraiment, que tu m'aimes pas seulement pour mon corps mais pour ce que je suis aussi réellement»**.

Dans un certains sens Harry était déçu par ce que Draco venait de dire à l'inverse de Severus qui était transporté de joie de voir que son « fils » ne se jetterais pas tête baissé à la manière d'un Gryffondor dans une situation impossible et douloureuse. Draco avait perdu ses repères, les bons comme les mauvais, il devait se reconstruire avant de songer à son futur amoureux. Qu'il se reconstruise avec Potter ou sans ça c'est une autre paire de manche.

Mais d'un autre coté, en comparaison à ses précédentes craintes, Harry ne pouvait que se sentir soulager. Draco ne le rejeter pas totalement, il lui laissait une chance de le séduire, une chance de lui prouver qu'il ne voulait pas le dominer, le contrôler, comme Lucius. La comparaison était difficile à avaler, mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il avait merdé de bout en bout. Draco avait vécu beaucoup de chose difficile et lui il en rajouté une couche sans même l'y préparer. Il s'en tirait bien pour le coup.

Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs pour qui la situation cloché, Sirius venait semble t-il de réaliser beaucoup de choses. Lui aussi avait merdé avec Snape, même s'était jamais entendu avec lui Harry ne pouvait que compatir à sa situation. Sirius lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Ils formaient vraiment une belle paire !

_Nous sommes pareil lui et moi, des entêtés, des emportés nous agissons avant de réfléchir. La seule différence c'est que le mal que j'ai fait à Draco je peux l'arranger je peux m'en faire pardonner. Sirius lui ce sera beaucoup dur. Snape rejette totalement leur relation._

_Je l'aiderais, non seulement parce que c'est mon parrain, mais aussi parce que si j'avais continué avec la même ligne de conduite, je serais dans quelque temps à sa place. Rejeter par la personne que l'on aime de toute son âme. Je n'ose imaginer se qu'on ressent, l'idée seule me donne des sueurs froides._

Remus spectateur silencieux observait, écoutais, retenais tous ce qui peut être bientôt servirait à ses proches. Dans un premier temps, c'est Sirius qu'il fallait remonter à bloc avant qu'il ne face une dépression. Car contrairement à ce qu'il devait penser maintenant, Severus ne parlait pas d'un autre que lui même, Sirius, lorsqu'il faisait référence à la personne qu'il aimait.

_Severus aime Sirius de cela j'en suis sur, mes sens de loup garou ne peuvent pas m'avoir trompé il y a 17 ans. C'était du désir qu'il ressentait près de Sirius. Avant leur mariage il aimait Patmol, ensuite il l'aimait autant qu'il le détestait._

_Mon vieux Patmol s'y était vraiment très mal pris. Severus c'est une chat sauvage, un chat battu qu'il faut câliner chaque seconde. Lui il a foncé dans le tas comme un babouin ignare et sans cœur. Il a complètement oublié le passé de Severus, comme Harry avait oublié le facteur « Lucius »._

Enfin merlin merci, la situation d'Harry était loin désespérée. Un petit remontage de bretelle devrait faire l'affaire en réalité. Pour le « cabot » un peu d'alcool sera surement nécessaire.

**- « Bon je penses qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous en restiez là tous les quatre pour le moment. Vos situations respectives sont assez claires, inutile d'épiloguer plus longtemps.**

**Les choses sont claires. Harry tu dois laisser à Draco le temps de prendre conscience de la situation. Dans un certain temps il pourra te répondre convenablement à ta demande.**

**C'est mieux pour vous deux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi Harry que si Draco prenait une décision trop hâtive aujourd'hui et le regrette par la suite tu en souffrirais ».**

(Avec un hochement de tête pour Remus)

**- « O****ui tu as raison Remus, je penses que maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à réfléchir chacun de son coter à la situation.**

(Tournant la tête vers Draco et s'adressant directement à lui) **je te remercie une fois encore de ne pas me rejeter totalement, j'ai bien conscience que ça aurait été totalement mérité. Je me suis très mal comporter avec toi et j'en ais honte** (Harry ne pouvait songer à son comportement sans en rougir de honte tant sa propre attitude lui apparaissait à l'heure actuelle indigne).

**Mais je te jure que je me rattraperais** (Ses yeux brillant se fixaient dans ceux de Draco, sa voix qui sous le poids de la honte avait légèrement faibli, repris de toute sa vigueur)**, je vais te prouver ****que je suis digne de ton affection et que je peux, je le sais, te rendre heureux ».**

Sur ce les deux groupes se séparèrent d'un coter les deux serpentards et de l'autre trois gryffons, dont deux assez abattus.

Severus et Draco se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur pour une discussion qui s'annonce difficile.

Alors que Severus s'installait à son bureau, Draco mal à l'aise sans vraiment savoir pourquoi s'installait inconfortablement sur une des chaises misent à disposition. Sous le regard de son parrain il bougeait inconfortablement sans trop oser prendre la parole. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Severus lui reprochait.

Enfin au bout de longues et lui semblait-il interminable minutes, Severus rompant brièvement le contact visuel prit la parole.

**- « Je suppose Draco que tu mesures bien les conséquences de ta décision ? »**

**- « J****e ****pense**** que oui professeur, je ... »**

(D'un ton plus sec qu'au départ)

**- « Draco veux tu bien une minute oublier le professeur … non ****d'une gargouille ce n'est pas ton prof qui te parles, mais ton parrain ! ne soit pas si formel »**

**- « Excuse moi mais si tu voulais une conversation privée pourquoi être venu dans ton bureau de professeur ? Tes appartements auraient été un meilleur choix il me semble »**

**- « B****on écoutes** (soupir)**, ont va quand même pas épiloguer sur le pourquoi du comment sur mon choix de venir ici. C'est fait passons à autre chose.**

**Je t'ai il me semble posé une question, à qu'elle tu n'as toujours pas répondu ... »**

**- « Désolé mais si tu ne m'avais interrompu je t'aurais répondu depuis un moment maintenant … mais tu es comme toujours impatient et ... »**

**- « O****ui ben là c'est toi qui me coupes constamment, à ce rythme là nous n'y arriverons jamais** (d'un ton presque désespéré) **Draco ****je ne suis**** pas sur que tu te rendes compte de ta situation. Tu es****,**** excuse moi du peu, dans la merde et jusqu'au cou »**

**- « J****e ne vois pas en quoi Severus **(levant la main pour couper toute tentative de protestation) **aha attends un peu que je finisse **(avec un léger sourire taquin)** tu râleras après autant que tu veux.**

**Ma situation comme tu le dis aurait été catastrophique si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Au moment de la proposition de Potter je ne mesurais pas vraiment toutes les implications et possibilités que cela entrainerait.**

**Pour être franc, la seule perspective de retrouver quelqu'un qui m'aimait comme** (avec émotion)**… ****maman et toi, je**** … hum … disons que sur le moment je ne voyais plus grand chose.**

**Mais tu sais l'amour dans ses yeux n'est pas feint, je sais qu'il est sincère, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais lui tomber dans les bras. Sans toi ça aurait surement été le cas mais là j'ai repris du poil de la bête.**

**Je ne suis**** pas un poufssoufle** **que diable, et ça croi****s moi** (sourire de connivence) **Potter va vite le découvrir ».**

(Souriant lui aussi)

**- « M****e voilà rassuré, je t'avoue que pendant un instant j'ai bien crains pour ta santé mentale. À te voir si inactif et pas prendre la pique devant son attitude j'ai bien crut**** pendant un instant avoir atterri dans un monde parallèle, ça ma rendu furieux ».**

**- « Ne t'inquiète plus, ****je ne vais**** pas laisser Potter s'en sortir sans une bonne leçon. Je ne plaisantais pas sur ce que je lui ****aie**** dit, il m'attire, normal faudrait asexué pour ****que ****ce ne soit**** pas le cas.**

**Mais je veux qu'il me séduise et crois moi je vais d'abord me venger de son attitude de petit chef. En plus j'ai un avantage de poids … **(voyant que Severus ne semblait pas comprendre) **enfin Sev, il m'aime ! Comment pourrait-il me ****faire la gueule dans ce cas ! »**

(Regard calculateur)

- « **O****uais tu as raison. Voilà je suis heureux, j'ai ****retrouvé**** mon petit dragon ! »**

**- « Eh le petit dragon comme tu dis c'est presque un adulte, pas un enfant de 7 ans avec une dent en moins.**

(Reprenant son sérieux) **mais dit moi, Sev, comment vas-tu faire pour Black. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais marié, à lui encore moins ? »**

**- « Oui **(peu enclin à continuer mais se forçant apparemment) **c'est un mariage dont je me serais bien passé figure toi. »**

**- « Que c'est il passé ? »**

(D'un ton amer et dégouté)

- « **Ce qui c'est passé ? Il m'a acheté, voilà ce qui c'est passé.**

**J'ai été vendu par mes parents, mon père surtout. C'est ma mère qui a fait l'accord, j'ai je ne suis pas idiot j'ai bien compris qui été derrière. Mon père détestait la magie, jamais il n'aurait accepté de négocier avec une sorcier, même pour se débarrassé de moi.**

**En échange du remboursement de nos dettes et d'une coquette somme, ma mère à signer un contrat de mariage, le « conjugium inaequale », le même mariage que tes parents. Je me suis donc retrouver dans le rôle de la femme, avec un contrat de mariage qui ne m'autorisait à rien sans autorisation de mon mari, ni travail, ni loisir. Totalement dépendant financièrement et avec l'obligation de répondre aux devoir conjugaux chaque fois que mon mari de désirais.**

**Tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti. Je n'avais plus aucune liberté".**

(Triste pour les sentiments de son parrain et plus encore pour la douleur qu'il la douleur qu'il avait surement du ressentir à être vendu pas ses parents. Surtout par sa mère, à laquelle il savait Severus très attaché)

- « **oui j'imagine ça a du être horrible pour toi, je ne peux qu'imaginer car grâce à toi j'ai échappé à une situation assez similaire**** »**.

(Avec amertume)

**- « H****orri****ble ? Oui ça l'a été, mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses.**

**Tu sais Draco, quand ma mère m'a ****annoncé**** que Sirius Black voulait t'épouser ****je n'en**** ai pas été rebuté. Au contraire ! J'en ****étais**** ravi ... **(devant l'étonnement de son filleul)** je l'aimais, je l'a****imais depuis des années, mais il ne m'avait jamais ****regardé****. Alors à ce moment là c'était comme ****si mon ****rêve**** se**** réalisait. C'était ma chance de partir enfin de chez moi avec le garçon que je voulais depuis longtemps.**

**Je n'ai pas opposé de résistance, j'en sautais presque de joie. Et c'est ça qui me dérange, aurais je protester un peu, ma situation aurait pu être meilleure. Il ne m'a pas épousé par amour, mais par désir.**

**C'est mon corps qu'il voulait. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te laisser seul tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes comme moi pourrait-on être plus pitoyable, marié à l'homme qu'on aime sans retour ? »**

Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne pouvait qu'à regarder l'abattement de son parrain compatir à sa détresse. Le prendre dans ses bras, le soutenir et le protéger. Oui le protéger car son cousin semblait bien décider à reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Sirius prendrait un peu en compte les sentiments de son mari. S'il n'y parvenait pas seul, Draco était près à demander son aide à Harry. Il était sur que le Gryffondor l'aiderais. Quand Severus avait commencé à vider son sac tout à l'heure dans la salle sur demande, il avait vu la réaction qu'il avait eu, le remord qu'il montrait pour son attitude, mais aussi un peu pour la détresse de Severus.

Il le fallait, car plus jamais il ne laisserait Sev souffrir, plus jamais.

* * *

><p>alors qu'en pensez vous ? pas trop mauvais ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Je souhaites à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, un joyeux noël et une bonne année, en retard je sais, mais ''mieux vaut tard que jamais'' dit le proverbe.

Je m'étais promis, à moi même, que je posterais un nouveau chapitre après mes examens et je tiens parole. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes, j'ai essayé de faire mieux, mais malheureusement ma béta, n'a pas pu corriger.

Désolé de vous le poster comme ça, mais je sais qu'entre le boulot et la reprise, je n'aurais pas le temps d'en poster un avant un moment, donc c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Pardon d'avance ^^

L'histoire avance, mais pour la séduction ce n'est pas encore pour cette fois. Malgré tous vos conseils, je n'arrives pas vraiment à l'écrire. Donc ce chapitre est surtout centré sur la relation Sirius/Severus.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends avec impatience vos messages.

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans un autre endroit, une autre discussion avait lieu, entre trois lions dont deux semblaient pris de mutisme soudain.<p>

Remus avait traîné bon gré mal gré, ses deux compères vers ses appartements. Sitôt que le seuil franchi Sirius se précipita vers le bar et ce servit une bonne rasade de whisky moldu. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les alcools moldus, bien meilleurs que ceux sorciers. Une fois le premier verre fini il en remplit un second et s'avachit sans la moindre élégance dans un des fauteuils. Harry toujours amorphe et pensif l'imita et s'assit à son tour.

Seul demeurant debout et devant le mutisme de ses amis, Remus n'y tenant plus, prit la parole, d'un ton qu'il espérait suffisamment imposant pour passer l'envie à son ami et son louveteau de le couper.

**- « bon écoutez tous les deux, je sais que certain d'entre vous se moquent de mon avis, enfin il y a 17 ans c'était le cas ! ... mais je vais quand même vous le donner.**

**Sincèrement je pense que vous vous êtes tous les deux aujourd'hui, comme dans le passé pour une certaine personne, comporté en véritables crétins. **

**Sincèrement à quoi pensiez vous ? » **

Sirius jusque là totalement concentré uniquement sur l'ultime but qu'il s'était fixé, à savoir noyer son chagrin et sa jalousie dans l'alcool ne put conserver son calme. Son ami ne devrait-il pas les soutenir l'un comme l'autre ? Ce n'était pas leur faute à eux si ces serpents étaient si compliqués.

**- « oh je t'en prie Remus, tu peux bien nous critiquer comme ça, alors que monsieur n'est pas plus dégourdi que nous. Qu'as-tu fait toi ? »**

**- « je ne vois pas ce que tu sous-entend Sirius. Mais si pour toi être dégourdi signifie contraindre quelqu'un à un mariage arrangé alors je peux sans hésitation dire que j'en suis heureux ... j'espère vraiment ne jamais tomber aussi bas »**

L'attaque était mesquine, Remus le savait, mais celle de Sirius aussi. Comment osait-il lui rappeler qu'il avait perdu son compagnon avant même de l'avoir eu. Comment pouvait-il comparer la passion que Severus lui inspirait, à celle qu'une créature magique comme lui ressentait envers son destiné. Ce n'était pas comparable.

Sirius sembla se rendre compte de la portée de sa remarque, aucun mot d'excuse ne fut prononcé, mais le regard suppliant qu'il adressa à son vieil ami suffit aux yeux du lycan pour lui rendre son calme. Leur amitié était trop vieille pour la briser sous le coup de la colère.

Harry n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, il se contentait sans trop savoir quoi faire, de regarder à tour de rôle en simple spectateur les amis de son père. En l'espace de quelques heures il lui semblait en avoir découvert sur eux plus qu'en toutes ses années de connaissance. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais autant livrés. Tous deux n'étaient pas homme à se livrer.

D'un ton las Sirius prit la parole, il ne s'adressait pas à son filleul mais à son ami. À celui qui le jugeait, de la même manière que Severus. Merlin Severus comment ferait-il pour oublier ses yeux larmoyants et pourtant si beaux.

Jamais il n'avait pu le faire, il avait pourtant pendant des mois essayait de l'oublier, de se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait pour lui qu'une vague attirance. Il avait fallu qu'il manque de le perdre pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Oui dit comme ça, ça sonnait vraiment mièvre et dieu qu'il détestait tout ça, mais aussi fleur bleue que ce soit c'était vrai. Il s'en était toujours douté, mais ces années d'absence et de séparation forcée, n'avait fait que le confirmer. Severus était tout pour lui, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux et le laisser partir, non il ne le pouvait pas.

**- « Remus franchement sommes-nous obligés de parler de ça maintenant. Je suis fatigué et je pense que Harry aussi.**

(légèrement geignard) **Nous pourrions tout simplement aller nous détendre » **

- « (dans une imitation moqueuse de Sirius) **aller nous détendre …**

(reprenant un timbre de voix normal) **mais Sirius tu n'iras pas te détendre avant de m'avoir écouté. Toi particulièrement, je ne vois pas de raison d'enfoncer plus loin le bouchon avec Harry, il a déjà suffisamment de choses à réfléchir. **

**Toi en revanche ... » **

**- « quoi moi ?... **(haussant légèrement le ton) **tu crois sans doute, que la discussion de tout à l'heure ne m'a pas suffis.**

(voûtant les épaules de tristesse)** Tu me hais donc à ce point, comme Severus. » **

- « (s'avançant vers son ami et lui posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule)** je ne te hais pas Sirius et Severus non plus. Il t'en veut, à raison, mais te haïr, non »**

- « (amèrement)** ça semblait drôlement bien imité en tout cas **»

- «** Sirius sincèrement ne peux tu pas comprendre ... tu ne te doutes pas, de la raison pour laquelle il agit comme ça ? ... Tu ...»**

**- « Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Je sais, il me l'a dit Remus y a pas 10 minutes tu étais là. Je le savais du reste, je l'ai toujours su.**

(amer) **Jamais il ne m'a appartenu. Il a toujours été si froid quand nous étions ensemble. » **

Voyant là l'occasion d'éclairer les choses et de pouvoir enfin combler les vides de l'histoire qu'il ne connaissait pas, Harry sortit de son mutisme et se tournant vers son parrain l'interrogea sur sa relation avec son professeur. N'étaient-ils pas ennemis d'enfance ?

- « (laissant échapper un bref rire ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un aboiement) **Harry tu devrais savoir, mieux que quiconque, que la haine dissimule souvent bien des choses.**

**Tu n'as pas fait semblant de détester Draco toi ?. **

(souriant avec mélancolie) **tu sais la première fois que j'ai vu Severus nous avions 11 ans c'était dans le train pour aller à Poudlard. Severus n'a jamais été bien grand, mais à cette époque là il faisait bien une tête de moins que moi, il était minuscule et si mignon. **

**Quand j'ai vu ses yeux et ses petites joues rougissantes j'ai eu un coup de foudre. Je m'étais juré de tout faire pour qu'un jour, nous soyons ensemble. **

**Alors, j'ai fait ce que tous les gamins font, quand une petite fille leur plait, le garçon lui tire les couettes. En l'occurrence là je ne pouvais pas, Severus ne portait pas de couettes. Alors, à la place j'ai tout fait pour être le centre de son monde. Pour être le seul qu'il remarque. Et ça marché, personne ne pouvait l'approcher, il se méfiait de tous. **

(avec une grimace) **Le problème c'est que de moi aussi, plus que tous les autres. **

**Quand nous avons eu 16 ans, je suis devenu comme tout adolescent un peu porté sur la chose et je me suis mis à désirer Severus. **

(souriant franchement se remémorant cette période et surtout les douches froides multiples) **C'était horrible, je passais mon temps à essayer de cacher mes érections ou à les faire disparaitre.**

**Ton père était bien le seul à ne pas se moquer de moi. Pardi, il était dans le même état ! **

Un léger rire le secoua lui et son auditoire. Harry, avide, écoutait avec ravissement une partie de la vie de son parrain et de son père qu'il n'imaginait pas il y a quelques heures à peine. Ou plus précisément qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer. Non vraiment quel enfant s'interroge sur la vie sexuelle de ses aînés, ses parents a fortiori.

Remus nostalgique se rappelait, de cette douce époque si belle, voir James et Sirius essayer désespérément de séduire les élus de leurs coeurs était vraiment très drôle. Ni Lily, ni Severus n'avaient été très coopératifs il fallait bien le reconnaître. Les deux malheureux garçons n'étaient en plus pas très doués, on avait vu mieux comme technique de drague que le rentre dedans agressif et envahissant auxquels ils se livraient.

(reprenant son histoire) **et puis un jour, une rumeur s'est mise à courir, Lucius Malfoy avait demandé à Severus de sortir avec lui. Ça m'a rendu fou.**

**Je détestais Lucius et croit moi ce n'était pas une haine d'enfant c'était plus que ça lui et moi. J'aurais pu le tuer. **

**J'allais le faire, mais ton père et Remus m'ont arrêtés ...** (levant vers les yeux vers son filleul un léger sourire taquin) **... une idée de génie de leur part, sinon ton petit blond ne serait jamais né. **

**Bien que cette évolution là aurait pu faire réfléchir ton père ! ». **

Puis avisant les joues rouges betteraves du jeune Potter, il éclata d'un franc rire, bien vite suivi par celui de Harry, qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa gêne. Le seul qui ne riait pas c'était Rémus, la suite de l'histoire n'avait à ses yeux, rien de burlesque.

- « (légèrement sarcastique)** ouais ******peut-être****** qu'on aurait mieux fait******, ******vu ce que tu as fait ensuite ... »**

- « (reprenant son sérieux, le visage sombre) **oui peut être ... j'aurais pas fait toutes ses conneries. Mais j'aurais fini à Azkaban.**

**Pour ce que ça changé de toute façon . **

**Hum le fait est que pendant que je fulminais contre ce sale véracrasse, ton père à malencontreusement lancé une petite remarque sans grand sérieux, mais à l'époque j'y ait vu la solution. » **

**- « mon père ? » **

_En quoi cette histoire entre Sirius et Snape le concernait. Qu'avait-il fait ? _

- « (Rémus coupant la parole à Sirius brièvement d'un ton assez sarcastique) **oui tu vois Harry, à cette époque ton père avait l'habitude de parler sans trop réfléchir.**

**Il avait dit l'air de rien et sans grand sérieux, que je cite : ''si Sirius voulait tellement Snape, il n'avait qu'à l'épouser. Personne d'autre ne l'aurait et il aurait tout le temps de le séduire''. **

**Et comme l'idiot qu'il est ton parrain à suivi ce conseil, en dépit de toutes mes avertissements» **

**- « oui bon Remus ça va, je n'en suis pas fier.**

(reprenant sa narration) **Je savais que les parents de Severus avaient des dettes importantes et j'y ai vu un moyen de ... pression en quelque sorte. **

(voyant que Harry allait parler, il rajouta rapidement)** oui je sais, pas très glorieux, mais Severus ne me laissait pas l'approcher, je savais que si je m'approchais de lui et lui ouvrait mon coeur il me le piétinerait. Du coup j'avais décidé de passer outre, son opinion. **

**Je n'ai retenu qu'un seul des préceptes de mes parents : ''mieux vaut demander pardon que permission''. Je me suis dit que par la suite je pourrais me faire pardonner ... quel naïf ! **

**Alors, j'ai pris contact avec sa mère qui était une sorcière et je lui ai fait une proposition » **

**- « laquelle parrain »**

- "**Je remboursais toutes leurs dettes et je leur versais une somme conséquente si Severus m'épousait sous le contrat du « conjugium inaequale ».**

Toute excitation avait disparue en Harry, il était choqué et légèrement indigné, aussi surprenant que ce soit pour lui, au nom de Snape. Il pouvait le détester mais être traité comme de la marchandise, il méritait de la pitié. Non, ce n'était pas vrai il ne le détestait pas, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup c'est vrai, mais vu l'attitude qu'il avait envers lui c'était normal. Mais il avait appris à le respecter. Son courage, sa force, sa valeur.

Il était indigné en son nom et pour Draco, Snape était après tout son parrain. Sa seule famille maintenant, ce qui le touchait, ne pouvez que ce répercuter sur Draco. Tout ça n'augurait rien de bon pour Sirius et pour lui aussi. Ils étaient vraiment de parfait abrutis et encore le mot était faible.

**- « tu l'as acheté ? ... mais comment as-tu osé faire ça ?**

**Je comprends qu'il t'en veuille ! » **

**- « oui ... il a toutes les raisons, de me haïr.**

**Surtout vu la manière dont je l'ai traité » **

**- « la manière dont tu l'as traité ? Attends y a pire !»**

**- « Oui. Tu vois Harry, le conjugium inaequale est un contrat de mariage qui permet à celui du couple qui est le dominant, en l'occurrence moi, d'avoir un contrôle total sur l'autre.**

**Pas un contrôle comme l'impérium, mais cela veut dire que tout ce que Severus possède m'appartient, qu'il doit à défaut de perdre sa magie répondre à toutes mes exigences et ne jamais entreprendre quelque chose sans mon autorisation expresse.**

**C'est un contrat très dur. » **

**- « tu en as profité ? »**

**- « j'ai honte de le dire, mais oui. J'en ai honteusement abusé.**

**J'ai obligé Severus à ne jamais se refuser à moi, je l'ai obligé à ne plus avoir de contact avec ses amis serpentards, je l'ai obligé à jouer les épouses. **

**Je l'ai privé de sa vie »**.

**- « c'est horrible Sirius.**

**Que vas-tu faire ? » **

**- « que puis-je faire.**

(se levant d'un bond, agité) **Je ne peux pas rendre à Severus sa liberté, je le perdrais pour de bon cette fois. Je ne peux pas Harry. **

(se tournant vers son ami les yeux suppliants) **Remus je l'aime. Je veux lui faire l'amour pendant des heures, lui faire des enfants. Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu attends de moi.**

(s'effondrant à genoux en pleur) **je ne peux pas ! » **

Harry et Remus restaient silencieux incapable de faire le moindre geste vers leur ami. Comment trouver les mots pour le réconforter quand la seule chose qu'ils ressentaient, c'était de la déception. L'attitude de Sirius était grave, mais ce n'était pas à eux de le pardonner ou non. Aussi choquantes de soient ses confidences, ils l'aimaient et ne pouvaient le juger.

Harry ne pouvait que songer que lui aussi, à la place de Sirius, il aurait pu se comporter tout aussi honteusement que lui.

S'avançant vers l'homme à terre ils le prirent dans leurs bras et tentèrent de le réconforter tout en sachant que le seul capable de le faire n'en avait pas le désir.

Quand les larmes se furent taries, ils se séparèrent et retournèrent chacun dans leurs quartiers, le coeur lourd et mélancolique. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante ; mieux valait en rester là pour le moment.

Devant son appartement Harry se retourna vers son parrain et l'invita à rester avec lui pour cette nuit. Sirius déclina l'invitation, il lui répondit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir et qu'il allait, plutôt que de rester enfermé, faire une petite promenade au bord du lac sans savoir en cet instant qu'un autre avant lui avait eu la même idée.

En effet un autre ne pouvait lui aussi trouver le sommeil. Après les confidences qu'il avait faites à Draco, Severus n'arrivait pas à dormir, les souvenirs remontaient à la surface, si vifs, si précis, comme s'ils ne s'étaient déroulés qu'il y a que quelques heures à peine.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Une convocation chez le directeur, Severus se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire. Ce n'étais pas sa faute, si la tête de cet imbécile de Potter avait gonflé de cette façon. Bon d'accord, il avait peut-être malencontreusement glissé dans le verre de cet idiot une potion de sa création. Hé alors, au moins maintenant, sa tête allait parfaitement avec son égo, totalement démesuré et grotesque.

Il fut,néanmoins surpris, d'y trouver sa mère et Sirius Black, tous deux, face au directeur, leur visages impassibles. Saluant sa mère d'un signe de tête et ignorant son camarade, néanmoins perplexe, il s'assi sur le dernier siège libre, entre Black et sa mère. Celle-ci évitait d'ailleurs son regard, comme prise de remords.

**- « Severus mon garçon, des nouvelles viennent de m'être apportées. Elles sont surprenantes, mais je suis sûr que tu n'en seras pas malheureux »**

**- « de quelles nouvelles parlez vous professeur ? »**

**- « de ton mariage mon cher garçon ! »**

**- « de ... m-mon mariage ?** (se tournant vers sa mère, la voix plus aiguë, consterné) **mais mère, je ne me marie pas ! enfin ... je ne suis pas fiancé, je ... »**

**- « si Severus tu l'es. Le contrat a été signé aujourd'hui même. Depuis quelques heures à peine tu es officiellement engagé. Ton mariage aura lieu dans deux mois ».**

**- « deux mois ? Mais à qui, pourquoi ? »**

(le regardant enfin dans les yeux plutôt que de fixer le bureau) **« tu es fiancé à ton condisciple, Sirius Black ». **

**- « à Sirius Black » **répéta bêtement Severus, une étrange joie l'envahissant. Sirius avait demandé sa main, la sienne. Il avait curieusement envie de sourire comme un idiot, malgré le fait qu'il n'en ait pas été avertit avant.

- Malheureusement sa mère, inconsciente de ses émotions poursuivie, **« oui.**

**Tu sais que notre situation n'est pas des meilleures, nous manquons d'argent. Ce mariage est bon pour nous, Mr Black est riche et il s'est engagé à nous aider » **

- Le coeur de Severus se brisa, c'était donc tout ce qu'il était, un échange, un objet que l'on vend au plus offrant sans prendre en compte ses sentiments. Retenant se larmes, il interrogea sa mère, **« je vois ... donc si je vous suis mère, vous me vendez à Black en échange d'une coquette somme d'argent ?**

(voyant sa mère baissait les yeux, les joues rougies de hontes, sa lèvre mordue, il perdit patience) **c'est donc pur ça. C'est tout ce que je suis pour vu, un objet, une marchandise. Je ne vous sers à rien donc vous vous débarrassez de moi. **

(se tournant vers Sirius le regard noir) **et toi? Tu feras pareil je suppose ? **

**Tu sais déjà qui sera mon prochain ''maître'' ! **

Ne désirant pas répondre à la provocation , qu'il savait obligatoirement conduire à une bataille, Sirius choisit de garder le silence. Mais pour Severus ça n'avait aucune importance, il avait perdu sa liberté, dès aujourd'hui, il ne serait plus libre de ses mouvements, de ses pensées, de sa vie.

Il n'était plus un homme, mais une possession.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK: **_

Oh combien avait-il eu raison ce jour-là de penser qu'il ne serait plus libre. Sirius d'abord et ensuite Voldemort. Tellement soulagé d'être enfin libre de ce mariage arrangé, il avait repris contact avec ses amis serpentards, nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient devenus des mangemorts, aussi Severus fut très vite initié. Quel imbécile avait-il fait, il avait échangé une cage pour une autre, un maître pour un autre. La seule différence, le premier voulait son corps manifestement, le second un esclave.

Quant à savoir lequel était le pire, il ne serait pas le dire. Sirius l'avait fait souffrir, mais, bien qu'il refusait de le reconnaître, ou de se laisser adoucir, il savait qu'il l'avait aimé et l'aimait encore. Trop en colère pour accepter les marques d'amour qu'il avait reçu, trop axé sur les restrictions posées sur lui par ce mariage, il n'avait donné aucune chance à son ''mari'' de se faire pardonner. Car au début Sirius avait essayé, puis las d'être sans cesse repoussé il avait abandonné.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner. Avec frayeur, il distingua la silhouette reconnaissable de l'homme qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir à cet instant, la tête basse comme perdu dans ses pensées, les mains dans les poches, Sirius Black, son mari aux yeux du monde, avançait vers lui.

Sentant surement son regard fixe, le nouvel arrivant leva les yeux. Statufiés l'un comme l'autre, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence.


	5. Chapter 5

Je vous invite tous à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews et tout particulièrement Sirius x Severus, qui m'a bousculé et j'ai eu pitié de la faire autant attendre !

_Sirius x Severus : j'ai aimé que tu lises mon autre fic, même si ce n'est pas ce que tu préfères et surtout que tu laisses un commentaire. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que tu continueras à lire mes fics ! Donc du coup ça m'a motivé et je n'ai pas quitté mon clavier, jusqu'à le boucler, mdr._

_Serdra : je crains que se chapitre ne te plaise pas. Les choses entre nos deux bruns sont loin de s'arranger._

(Seigneur, je sens que je vais me faire taper dessus à la fin de la page !)

_Merci à tous les autres également : Hermione, Florence Baker, pirplepinkmagic, anon, charlotte, Kisis et tous ceux qui ont lus, sans laisser de commentaires._

_Merci à tous et toutes et bonn lecture !_

_on se retrouve en bas ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Sentant surement son regard fixe, le nouvel arrivant leva les yeux. Statufiés l'un comme l'autre, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence.<em>

Severus n'osait plus vraiment faire le moindre mouvement. Devant lui se trouvait l'objet de tous ses songes et aussi de ses peurs. Il craignait autant Sirius, qu'il l'aimait tout au fond de lui. Mais reconnaître cet amour, ce serait reconnaître à l'homme, le droit de le contrôler. En lui livrant son cœur il lui livrait des armes aussi.

Des années d'espionnage, lui avaient appris qu'il valait mieux garder en réserve de quoi se défendre et non se livrer totalement dès le départ. Et après tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux, comment faire confiance, comment croire en cet homme ?

Pour Sirius cette rencontre était une torture douloureuse, chaque fois qu'il le voyait il ne pouvait que se souvenir avec regret du goût de la peau de soie, qu'il ne pouvait que maintenant que caresser du regard ; il se souvenait des gémissements lascifs que Severus n'arrivait pas à contenir au plus haut de sa passion.

Merlin comment résister à la tentation de se réapproprier ce corps puisqu'il n'aurait jamais le cœur en dépit de tous ses efforts. Comment ?

Il pouvait tout avoir, il lui suffisait d'un mot, un seul mot et Severus serait à nouveau à lui, un mot et il pourrait le posséder à nouveau se perdre en lui avec délectation pendant des heures. Il le voulait tant … mais s'il cédait, s'il retombait dans ses travers maintenant, il perdrait vraiment toutes ses chances avec lui.

Mais la tentation était si grande, jamais il ne tiendrait. 16 ans qu'il désespérait de pouvoir se réapproprier de corps, 16 ans qu'il rongeait son frein en cellule sa seule main disponible et les souvenirs de leurs multiples nuits pour épancher son désir, jamais il ne pourrait tenir !

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque Severus bougea, dans l'intention manifeste de retourner vers le château. La peur de le laisser partir sans avoir pu lui parler lui fit faire un geste inconsidéré et qu'il ne pourrait que regretter dans l'avenir. Il lui saisit le bras avec désespoir, presque violemment.

La réaction de Severus fut comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre violente. Après s'être crispé l'espace d'une seconde il dégagea son bras avec agressivité et se tourna vers lui l'œil furibond.

- «** ne me touche pas Black ! **», si d'un simple regard il ne lui montrait pas clairement le dégout qu'il lui inspirait, Sirius aurait parfaitement saisi rien que par le son de sa voix, Severus cachant mal son mépris.

- «** s'il te plaît Severus … je veux simplement te parler **» essaya Sirius d'un ton doux.

- «** me parler … de quoi ! **», sa voix n'avait rien perdu de son agressivité en dépit du fait que Sirius se soit éloigné de quelques pas, pour lui laisser de l'espace et qu'il lui ait parlé avec douceur, «** je ne veux rien avoir à faire, avec toi … plus jamais ! **»

- « **tu ne le peux pas **» paniqua Sirius.

- « **ah oui ? … et pourquoi je te prie. Tu n'es pas en position de donner le moindre ordre et … **»

- « **si je le peux** » l'interrompit Sirius.

- «** pardon ? **»

- «** je peux te donner des ordres. J'ai été rétabli dans toutes mes fonctions et droits. **

**Légalement tu es à nouveau mon mari et tu es tenu à notre contrat de mariage puisque je ne suis plus reconnu coupable **» rappela-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- «** non **» murmura Severus en reculant de quelques pas, comme si Sirius l'avait giflé.

- «** écoutes Sev … je ne veux pas me battre avec toi **», soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage, dans un geste de frustration ou de malaise, «** je veux juste m'excuser **»

- surpris qu'il puisse vouloir chercher son pardon, «** t'excuser ? **»

- amèrement, «** tu as vraiment une opinion pitoyable de moi, pour penser que je ne puisse pas, un jour, regretter ce que je t'ai fait ! **»

- «** comment pourrais-je penser autrement ! … la situation semblait bien te plaire ! **», répondit Severus moqueur.

Le ton montait entre eux. Ils ne parlaient plus, même avec froideur, ils se hurlaient dessus.

- « **oui … elle me plaisait », **répondit Sirius railleur**, « … pas pour t'humilier. En dépit de ce que tu as toujours pensé, je n'ai jamais voulu te rabaisser. Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore **»

- «** m'aimer ! … tu ne m'as jamais aimé ou tu m'aurais laissé un choix ! **»

- «** aurais-je eu la moindre chance ? **», interprétant son silence comme une confirmation de ce qu'il pensait, il poursuivit amèrement, le regard tourné vers l'horizon **« non … tu m'aurais rejeté. **

**J'ai eu tort d'agir ainsi … mais je … je te voulais tant. Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse, mais la seule idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse, un jour te toucher, me rendait fou. **

**D'ailleurs la seule idée que pendant mon incarcération tu es pu avoir des amants me rend fou … tu n'es qu'à moi** »

**- « je ne suis pas à toi ! … je peux me donner à qui je veux. Tu crois vraiment, que je suis resté bien sagement à t'attendre, pendant ces années ? »** s'indigna Severus en se rebiffant, **« … tu es naïf mon pauvre »**

- «** si tu l'es … et ces amants, que tu prétends avoir eus … je leur ferai payer de t'avoir toucher. **

**- Je voulais être patient avec toi, mais tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement », **Sirius se tourna de nouveau vers Severus, toute patience envolée. La dernière remarque avait fait mouche.

Son visage était sombre et ses yeux brillaient sous le clair de lune, de mille feu. Fini l'apparence détendue et repentie. Il était furieux et il ne voulait plus jouer.

**- « Puisque tu ne comprends que la manière forte … on va y aller de cette façon. **

**J'en ai marre de tenter d'être gentil et compréhensif avec toi ! **»

**- « si tu voulais être compréhensif à mon égard, y a 17 ans qu'il fallait y penser, pas maintenant. **

**Et je te signale, encore une fois, que je ne suis pas un objet que l'on peut acheter et jouir à sa guise. **

**Que veux-tu dire par ''manière forte'', tu ne comptes pas me violer tout de même ? **

**Ce serait la dernière des bassesses de ta part !** »

Severus amorça un geste pour se retourner, mais Sirius l'agrippa et le plaqua contre lui. Il eut beau se débattre, Sirius ne lâcha pas prise.

- «** non je ne te violerais pas », **dit-il, en le tenant contre lui, **« nous sommes mariés, je n'ai pas besoin de te forcer pour t'avoir dans mon lit. **

**''Devoir conjugal'' tu connais ? Et sache que ne te libèrerais jamais »**

**- « pourquoi ? »**

Severus avait arrêté de se débattre, il levait vers Sirius un regard brillant de larmes, ce qui faillit bien le faire renoncer. Severus ne pleurait jamais, il était si fort, en toutes circonstances. Mais il était allé trop loin déjà, il fallait crever l'abcès.

La manière douce ne donnait rien, il essaierait donc la manière forte. Tout ce qu'il pouvait tenter maintenant, c'était de rappeler à Severus, le plaisir qu'il ressentait avec lui, dans ses bras et sous ses lèvres.

**- « parce que jamais plus je ne te verrais sinon. Dès que tu seras libre, tu m'échapperas définitivement. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Severus.**

**Ce serait la chose honorable à faire, mais je n'en suis pas capable ».**

**- « lâche-moi ! » **cria Severus en recommençant à se débattre.

**- « je vais te laisser du temps … mais je n'attendrais pas éternellement. Je ne serais pas toujours patient, je me retiens déjà suffisamment. **

**- Si je m'écoutais en totalité, tu n'aurais pas le choix et dès ce soir tu serais dans mon lit »**, un violent frisson secoua Severus et une lueur de peur, apparue dans ses pupilles dilatées, **« mais je peux encore attendre. **

**Je te donne une semaine Severus. Une semaine pour te faire à cette idée, ce délai passé nous redeviendrons intimes »**

Le couperet était tombé. Pour Severus, c'était comme si le monde s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Sirius était résigné, jamais Severus n'accepterait de l'écouter.

- «** jamais ! », **protesta Severus, les dents serrées si fort que les mots peinaient à sortir, intelligiblement d'entre ses lèvres.

**- « tu n'as pas le choix Severus » **répliqua Sirius acerbe.

La rébellion de Severus commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

**- « Lupin et ton précieux Potter ne te soutiendront pas ! » **tenta Severus en dernier recours.

**- « je n'en ai pas besoin », **tonna Sirus,** « … légalement tu es à moi et ça fait partie de tes obligations conjugales de me satisfaire. **

**Et je ne serais satisfait que lorsque je pourrais te toucher »**

**- « je ne me donnerais jamais à toi volontiers »** prévint Severus avec fureur.

**- « alors je le prendrais sans ton accord », **d'un ton plus doux il poursuivit**, « Tu ne peux pas te refuser à moi … je peux attendre une semaine, que tu acceptes enfin, que ta vie soit liée à la mienne.**

**Mais de toute façon, dans une semaine Severus, d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous serons à nouveau ensemble »**

**- « c'est un viol ! »** hurla Severus en larmes.

**- « non … s'en serait un si tu n'y prenais pas plaisir, si tu ne bandais pas à chaque fois que je te prenais. Dans ces circonstances oui … ce serait, un viol. **

**Mais tu aimais ça … même si tu protestais avant que je te touche … tu jouissais à chaque fois. **

**Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne te refusais à moi que la première fois. Je pouvais te prendre autant de fois que je voulais dans une seule nuit sans que tu protestes une seule seconde. **

Severus s'était remis à se débattre, il parvint presque à sortir de son emprise.

**Alors arrête ! » **finit Sirius en hurlant, peinant à le maitriser.

**« arrête ! », **répéta-t-il plus bas. Il prit une profonde respiration et poursuivit résolu** « Tu as une semaine et pas une minute de plus. Vendredi prochain tu redeviendras entièrement mon mari »**

Se retournant, il partit en direction du château laissant Severus derrière lui. Ce dernier s'effondra à genoux et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Une fois encore sa vie devenait un enfer.

_Un rayon de soleil venait déranger notre dormeur. Le nez de Draco se plissa de désagrément, une insulte bien sentie sur les lèvres envers l'astre solaire._

_En grommelant, il rabattit sur sa tête la couverture, bien décidé à reprendre sa nuit. Une minute passa, puis deux, mais la troisième n'arriva jamais. D'un bond il se redressa et assit sur le lit contemplait hagard sa chambre._

_**Ou je suis ?**, se demanda Draco en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds désordonnés. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, encore endormi, quand soudain les évènements de la veille lui revinrent. Il poussa un terrible gémissement et s'effondra sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond._

_Tout lui revenait, Har**- argh non !- **Potter, leurs parrains respectifs, Lupin et son sourire serein et la Belette et Dents de Castor, enfin remis à leur place._

_**Non finalement**, songeait-il en souriant, ce n'était pas si mauvais. **Rien que pour le dernier point, cette histoire valait tous les problèmes du monde.**_

_**Sauf que**, se rappela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, **des problèmes il y avait … des gros en plus. Le principal, Potter. Le second de l'histoire, son parrain**._

_Des petits coups à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées. _

_Oubliant totalement qu'il ne portait que son boxer, il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Lorsqu'il remarqua qui était venu le voir, il laissa échapper un ''gasp'', fort peut esthétique ; alors que son visiteur manquait de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en le voyant à demi-nu._

_Le regard d'Harry, car c'était lui, naviguait sur le corps ainsi découvert de Draco, sans en perdre une miette, en se léchant la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il s'apprêtait à déguster le plus délicieux des sorbets._

_Draco le regarda une seconde, interrogateur, avant de baisser le regard et de constater, à sa grande honte qu'il s'exhibait. Ni une, ni deux il, se précipita à l'intérieur, pour s'habiller. La porte claquant, juste devant son nez, réveilla Harry._

_Il secoua la tête, comme un chien hirsute, pour reprendre ses esprits._

_Mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à oublier, le corps délicieux de son petit blond. _

_Les longues jambes à la peau de satin, qu'il rêvait de caresser du bout de ses doigts, d'embrasser avec révérence et enfin de sentir s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, alors que son bassin irait à l'encontre de celui du blond. _

_Les deux petits bourgeons sur sa poitrine qui l'appelaient eux aussi, ils se dressaient. Il voulait les mordiller et les sucer. _

_Il voulait arracher des cris plaintifs des lèvres roses de Draco, il voulait entendre sa voix, encore et encore répéter son nom dans un soupir lascif ou un cri de plaisir._

_Comme il voulait tendre ses mains, ouvrir grand la porte et le prendre, là tout de suite, pendant des heures. Pourquoi lui laisser entrevoir le paradis, pour l'en priver la seconde suivante._

_Malheureux et excité, Harry s'appuya contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte de Draco, les yeux levés vers la voute._

_Comme il l'aimait, comme il le désirait. Il voulait tout de lui et à jamais. Lorsque Draco s'était retourné, il avait pu avoir un bref aperçu de la croupe du blond. Un fessier délicieusement rebondi et sans aucun doute étroit. Il ne s'était pas autorisé à regarder ses fesses depuis si longtemps, de peur que quelqu'un le remarque. _

_Et là, il avait eu la plus belle vue que l'on puisse espérer._

_Son esprit formait, de lui-même des images, des images qui loin de le calmer, excitaient sa libido._

_Il se voyait dans un lit, aux draps noirs, Draco sous lui. Perdu au milieu du lit imposant, Draco semblait, si petit, si doux et fragile. Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, formant autour de sa tête, une couronne d'or. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et ses lèvres roses écartées._

_Il se voyait, comme s'il y était, dominer Draco un bras de chaque côté de sa taille. Draco était son prisonnier, il ne pouvait pas fuir et il ne le voulait pas. Contre son ventre, il sentait une cuisse taquine le frôler amoureusement. Son sexe était dur, il s'imaginait se pencher sur Draco et s'emparer de sa bouche tentatrice._

_Le verrou tourna et la porte se rouvrit. Harry cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité. Draco se tenait devant lui, vêtu d'un pantalon moulant et d'une chemise bleue. Il était sublime. Souriant timidement, les joues rouges il l'invita à entrer._

_Harry se glissa devant Draco, prenant soin de lui lancer une œillade séductrice. La rougeur de son blond s'accentua et alors qu'il ne pouvait pas être vu, Harry sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, au comble du bonheur._

_Draco le rejoignit, jouant avec ses doigts, regardant partout sauf lui._

_**- « que veux-tu ? »**, osa-t-il lui demander, de sa douce petite voix._

_- «** je voulais te voir Draco »**, répondit Harry, la voix aussi, caressante que possible._

_Sous le ton de sa voix, Draco frissonna. Harry osa un pas, vers lui. Aussitôt Draco leva les mains pour le stopper. Mais Harry avançait encore, jusqu'à coincer Draco contre un mur._

_**- « tu avais dit que tu me laisserais le temps », **protesta Draco en cherchant à se dégager, **« arrête ! »**_

_**- « comment veux-tu que je me montre patient, quand tu me regardes comme ça »**_

_Draco leva vers lui un regard perdu. Harry sourit tendrement, en lui caressant la joue._

_**- « tu ne te rends même pas compte, à quel point, tu es désirable ! … tu es si beau »**, chuchota Harry en se rapprochant, leurs visages se frôlaient, **« … je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser Dragon »**, ses lèvres frôlèrent celles tremblantes de Draco, **« laisse-moi les gouter ? »**, demanda-t-il en les frôlant de son pouce._

_Draco ne répondit pas, mais il ne se débattait pas non plus énormément. Doucement Harry rapprocha son visage, il regardait attentivement les réactions de son blond. Il voyait de l'incertitude, de l'hésitation, mais pas de peur ou de dégout._

_Alors en souriant, il combla les derniers centimètres et uni leurs lèvres. Il ne put retenir son gémissement de plaisir. Draco répondit timidement à son étreinte, mais son inexpérience le bloquait. Patient Harry jouait avec sa langue, ses mains caressaient le dos de son blond, le rassurant par leur douceur._

_Draco finit par se détendre complètement et Harry put enfin savourer à sa juste valeur ce baisé. C'était encore meilleur que dans ses rêves. Draco avait un goût exquis._

_Le désir montait en lui et d'un geste impulsif, il plaqua le bassin de Draco contre le sien. Tous deux poussèrent un profond gémissement._

_Les mains d'Harry descendaient progressivement de plus en plus bas, une direction bien précise en tête, elles descendaient et descendaient encore. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts chaque vertèbre de son blond. Elles poursuivaient leur route, il se rapprochait, toujours plus près et …_

Il se réveilla.

Clignant des yeux, Harry prit conscience de son environnement. Il était assis, en sueur, dans son lit et il n'était, que 5 heures du matin, constata-t-il en louchant sur son réveil. Un rêve, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un beau et merveilleux rêve.

La consécration de tous ses désirs, Draco enfin à lui. Mais ce n'était encore qu'un rêve.

**- « Un putain de rêve »**, s'écria-t-il en frappant son oreiller.

Il avait passé la plupart de la nuit à réfléchir au moyen de séduire Draco. Qui connaissait-il lui en séduction ? Il n'avait jamais séduit personne. Les filles se jetaient sur lui et les garçons aussi. Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

Comment séduisait-on un garçon qui avait sans doute déjà tout eu et déjà tout vu. Lucius n'était pas un bon père, mais il voulait donner au reste du monde l'apparence de la perfection. Ce qui voulait dire, que Draco avait dû avoir toutes les choses que l'on puisse imaginer dans la vie.

Que pourrait-il lui, lui offrir … tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui offrir son cœur, sa confiance, sa sincérité et le bonheur.

Soudain ce fut comme une révélation pour lui. Ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse, ce n'était pas de s'arrêter sur des idées superflus, que ce qui est cher plait forcément.

Draco avait eu une triste enfance, il n'avait sans doute jamais joué, jamais eu le droit d'aller à une fête foraine. Tous les cadeaux du monde, toute la richesse de la terre, ne pouvaient pas remplacer, ces si précieuses années que son l'enfance.

Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait l'espace d'une journée offrir à Draco une autre enfance. Peut-être pourrait-il l'amener dans un autre monde, un monde sans guerre et sans douleur. Un monde ou au lieu d'être un adolescent, qui se retrouvait à la tête d'une fortune et sous tous les projecteurs, il pourrait redevenir, le petit garçon qu'il avait été.

Un garçon sans doute espiègle, joueur et aimant. Un garçon capable d'inspirer chez un homme comme Rogue autant de tendresse et de fidélité.

Et si cela ne l'aidait pas à se rapprocher de lui, au moins lui aurait-il redonné le sourire, l'espace de quelques heures. Et rien que pour ça, ça vaudrait de toute façon le coup.

Souriant, Harry se rallongea dans son lit, bien décidait à se rendormir le plus tôt possible, pour ressembler à un être humain dans quelques heures et peut-être pour reprendre ce rêve ou il en était.

(caché derrière son bureau en attendant le verdict, un drapeau blanc en l'air) Ne me tuez pas !

Je jure que je ferais un happy end ! Je sais pas quand, mais je le ferais ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, surtout après l'attente. Je voudrais promettre de ne plus recommencer, mais c'est difficile. Quand la muse est la là tout va bien, mais dans le cas contraire tout va mal.

Ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire et je prie de ne plus me retrouver dans cette situation. Si c'est frustrant pour un lecteur de ne pas voire de post, c'est aussi frustrant pour un auteur de ne pas arriver à écrire.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :_**

**Siriusxseverus** : heureuse de t'avoir fait plaisir à ce point. tu te demande si Severus va se rebeller ? tu en auras en partie la réponse dans ce chapitre. L'histoire entre eux est tellement compliquée, même pour moi. Leur amoiur est passionné et destructeur. Reste à savoir si 'ils en sortiront vainqueur ou détruits ?

la fin de l'ultimatum, c'est pas tout de suite. Je me suis découverte une tendance sadique dans cette fic, je fais durer le suspens (niark niark)

je vais essayer de garder le rythme, mais c'est pas simple !

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

**Sora Sama** : Tou à fait d'accord avec toi, la colère est mauvaise conseillère, tout comme la rancoeur et la jalousie. Tu es une des seules je crois bien, qui plaint Severus tout en reconnaissant d'une certaine façon qu'il l'a bien cherché pour le coup l'ultimatum. Maintenant reste à savoir si Sirius ira vraiment jusqu'au bout !

Je peux rien dire, ce serait dommage. Mais je pense que tout le monde se doute de la réponse au fond ^_^

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Merci à tout le monde d'avoir lu cette histoire et de l'apprécier autant. j'espère que les choses continueront dans ce sens.

* * *

><p><em>Souriant, Harry se rallongea dans son lit, bien décidé à se rendormir le plus tôt possible, pour ressembler à un être humain dans quelques heures et peut-être pour reprendre ce rêve où il en était.<em>

Des heures plus tard il se réveilla avec le sourire, reposé et confiant. Il sentait quelque part au fond de lui que cette journée serait bonne. Avec un entrain qu'il ne possédait pas la veille, il se releva d'un bond du lit et s'étira comme un chat.

Son programme était simple de la journée était simple. Il allait prendre une douche et s'habiller, puis il irait déjeuner, si possible en compagnie de son dragon et ensuite il partirait avec lui pour le reste de la journée dans le centre moldu de Londres.

Il lui fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour sortir de la chambre vêtu. Ce qui lui avait pris le plus de temps, c'était le choix de ses vêtements. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un idiot devant son petit blond, mais il ne fallait pas non plus des vêtements trop chics, pour aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas passer pour un prétentieux.

Donc 31 minutes précisément, après qu'il ait ouvert les yeux il se dirigeait, le pas plein d'entrain, en direction de la grande salle. Ce serait sans doute un étrange petit-déjeuner. La salle lui paraîtrait à n'en pas douter extrêmement vide ce matin.

Les étudiants avaient déserté l'école, ne restaient que quelques professeurs, Sirius, Remus et les deux jeunes garçons.

Comme prévu il retrouva ces mêmes personnes à son arrivée, avec une mauvaise surprise en plus, le ministre de la magie. Le professeur Minerva Mcgonagall, désormais directrice, siégeait comme elle devait, au centre de la table, le ministre sur sa droite et le nouveau directeur adjoint, Snape sur sa gauche.

À la droite du ministre, les autres professeurs, à sa grande surprise au grand complet, étaient alignés les uns à coter des autres.

Bien qu'ils faisaient semblant de manger, ce qu'il y avait dans leurs assiettes, Harry remarqua très vite, que leurs yeux voyageaient toujours vers le centre de la table ou le coin opposé, ou étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre, ses deux parrains.

Remus était souriant, même si dans ses yeux on pouvait apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux dorés. Sirius lui avait, de profondes cernes noires, sous les yeux.

Draco lui était assis juste à coté de son parrain, jetant à ce dernier des regards d'inquiétude de temps en temps. En y regardant de plus près, Harry constatant, non sans stupeur et méfiance, que son professeur avait à peu de choses près la même tête que Sirius.

Il était méfiant, parce qu'il savait que si quelque chose, tracassait son parrain, Draco passerait la journée à s'inquiéter et donc, son plan si bien conçu serait totalement inutile.

Profitant du fait que personne, ne l'ait encore vu, il se glissa silencieusement vers la table et s'assit dans la place libre aux côtés de son blond. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, surpris que quelqu'un s'approche, avant de foncer les sourcils devant le sourire enjôleur que lui donna Harry.

Harry aurait pu se rembrunir en voyant Draco se détourner de lui, mais le petit halo de rouge qu'il avait, en un instant vu apparaître sur ses joues, l'accentua bien au contraire. Chaque petit geste, chaque petit rougissement qui démontrait que Draco lui était sensible étaient pour lui un véritable bonheur.

S'il ne pouvait encore espérer voir ses yeux briller d'amour, où ses lèvres roses s'étirer dans un sourire franc ; le moindre indice, la moindre espérance en revanche étaient, toujours bons à prendre.

Malheureusement pour lui, le ministre devait se lasser de cette discussion houleuse avec la directrice, car il prit enfin connaissance de sa présence.

**« Harry mon garçon »**, s'écria-t-il jovialement, **« comment vas-tu ? »**

Harry dut se retenir de lui rétorquer acerbe qu'il n'était pas son garçon et qu'il n'entendait pas un jour le devenir. Mais son éducation et surtout son sens de la politesse, l'arrêtèrent in extremis.

**« Très bien monsieur merci »**, il tenta de se concentrer sur son déjeuner, mais le ministre aux anges de l'avoir presque tout à lui, ne cessait de le bombarder de questions.

Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir, heureusement imperceptible pour l'homme en question, mais que Draco entendit parfaitement et il dû cacher son rire derrière sa serviette, pour ne paraître insultant.

Harry ne réussit pas à dissimuler sa joie devant ce petit son et surtout la lueur d'amusement qu'il parvenait à entrevoir dans les beaux yeux mercure. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et pour chacun d'eux le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Dans le fond la voix du ministre pouvait encore être entendue, mais ni Draco et surtout pas Harry, qui flottait à l'instant dans un merveilleux nuage rose, n'en écoutait un traitre mot. Du moins n'en écoutaitent-ils rien, jusqu'à une phrase fatidique.

**« Où en sont, au juste, tes projets de mariage mon garçon ? »**, demanda le ministre sans s'être aperçu, que le ''garçon'' en question se foutait de ses mots, autant que sa première paire de chaussettes.

**« Mariage ? … quel mariage ? »**, questionna Harry en clignant des yeux. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua Snape, revenu aux vivants, lui dédiait un regard meurtrier.

Harry avala difficilement. Certes, il se doutait que la nuit, n'aurait pas adouci le parrain de sa chère et future -du moins c'était son souhait- tendre moitié, mais là tout même il trouvait que l'homme y allait un peu fort.

Il n'y pouvait rien lui s'il y avait des idiots partout.

**« Oui … »**, répondit le ministre avant de prendre une bouchée de son déjeuner, **« avec la jeune Weasley ! »**

S'il avait été un homme d'un minimum de bon sens et d'intelligence, il aurait perçu le froid glacial qui s'abattit sur la salle. Les autres professeurs, abandonnant les faux semblants, se tournèrent franchement vers l'homme, le regardant comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé, ou s'il s'était soudain transformé en Trelawney.

À l'entendre on aurait ou douter, qu'il était là la veille, lors du coming-out d'Harry, mais pourtant, il y était bien.

Il lui fallut bien quelques secondes pour se rendre compte, que seul le silence lui répondait. Il releva la tête et ne cacha pas sa surprise de voir les visages se tourner vers lui, la surprise clairement visible, même pour quelqu'un de si peu éclairé que lui.

Même Sirius et Severus, avaient abandonné leurs têtes d'enterrement et pour une fois du même avis, fixaient l'homme comme s'il était le plus grand idiot de la planète. Ce qu'il était peut-être en réalité.

**« Monsieur le ministre »**, commença Harry en articulant sciemment les mots et en insistant avec mépris sur sa fonction, **« auriez-vous, par hasard, des problèmes de mémoire ? »**

**« Non ! »**, répondit l'homme sans hésitation, indigné.

**« Vraiment ? … vous devriez vérifier dans ce cas »**, répliqua Harry en se détournant, «** vous en avez maintenant ! »**

**« Monsieur Potter ! »**, se scandalisa l'homme stupide, **« je ne vous permets pas … »**

**« … Moi ce que je ne permets pas Monsieur »**, le coupa Harry acerbe,** « ce sont les gens qui se permettent de me traiter comme un enfant. **

**Je crois avoir dit hier …. assez maladroitement »**, poursuivit-il en regardant brièvement Draco, **« que je n'entendais pas me marier un jour avec Ginevra Weasley et que mes intentions étaient depuis longtemps dirigées ailleurs ! »**

**« Allons Harry, a-t-on âge, il est normal de vouloir s'amuser, mais tout ça n'est pas sérieux. Le héros du mon sorcier avec un mangemort ! … même repenti … » **se moqua-t-il.

Le ministre jeta un regard condescendant à Draco, dans lequel se trouvait une bonne dose de mépris. Severus se hérissa au nom de son cfilleul, en s'en apercevant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se lever et de défendre Draco, en jetant un sort bien sentit de son cru, que Harry se levait d'un bond, fusillant le ministre du regard.

**« Ne finissez pas cette phrase ! … je ne vous permettrai pas d'insulter Draco ! … je l'aime lui et personne d'autre. Je n'épouserais que lui. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord vous ou n'importe qui d'autre, je m'en fiche royalement. **

**La seule personne qui puisse m'empêcher de l'épouser, c'est lui-même ! »**

**« Mais ils m'ont dit … »**

**« Si par ''ils'', vous voulez dire, les Weasley, Miss Granger où n'importe qui de L'ordre du Poenix, oubliez tout de suite. L'avis de ces gens n'a pas plus d'importance que le votre à mes yeux ! ».**

**« Mais je … »**

**« Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous taire maintenant »**, continua Harry en se rasseyant, **« depuis le début, vous ne cessez de parler et de vouloir tout diriger. **

**Nous sommes des humains et nous n'écoutons que notre libre arbitre. Je ne suis pas une marionnette. Maintenant taisez-vous, vous m'empêchez de déjeuner »**, il planta rageusement sa fourchette dans son bacon et en porta une bouchée à ses lèvres.

Mais là, ou le goût lui était toujours agréable, à cet instant précis il ne faisait que le dégouter. De rage, il jeta ses couverts sur son assiette, **« voilà ! … vos histoires m'ont coupé l'appétit ! »**

Sans prendre acte, des yeux écarquillés qui le suivaient depuis son éclat, Harry se releva et quitta à grand pas la salle.

_Non seulement, cet imbécile ruine mon déjeuner avec Draco, mais en plus il ruine mon humeur ! Je dois me calmer, avant de faire face à mon petit dragon._

C'est dans un calme religieux que les autres le regardèrent partir.

* * *

><p>Pour Draco et surtout Severus la nuit avait été longue. Draco inquiet de ne pas voir son parrain revenir, l'avait attendu, la peur au ventre jusqu'à très tard. Lorsqu'il avait vu réapparaitre Severus, les yeux rouges et des larmes séchées sur ses joues, il s'était jeté sur lui avec inquiétude.<p>

Severus avait voulu le rassurer, mais vu son état d'esprit au moment, il n'était parvenu qu'à lui faire encore plus peur. Avec difficulté, il avait réussi à convaincre Draco d'aller se reposer, sans rien lui révéler de l'ultimatum de Sirius.

Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, deux sentiments se bousculaient en lui. La peur d'abord, associé au dégout devant les méthodes de l'homme et aussi l'anticipation. C'était ce dernier sentiment qui le tracassait à ce point. Comment pouvait-il attendre avec impatience l'homme et surtout son touché.

Certes il aimait Sirius, dans son esprit et son cœur, il se l'avouait, mais de là à accepter de se rendre et de se donner volontairement, il y avait un monde. Et pourtant quelque part, il désirait plus que tout que Sirius le touche à nouveau. Il aurait aimé, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une nuit, être à nouveau pleinement son époux.

Mais pourquoi l'animagus était-il si compliqué !

Tout ce qu'il lui demandait lui, c'était du temps. Le temps de penser cette vieille blessure, le temps d'accepter sa vie. Pendant les deux dernières décennies, jamais il n'avait eu le temps de penser à tout ce qui leur été arrivé. Tout ce qu'il voyait à cette époque c'était qu'il avait été acheté.

Mais la veille, Sirius avait prononcé des mots, qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier : _je t'aime_, lui avait-il dit avec une désarmante sincérité. Ses mots, tant espéré avaient fait battre son cœur avec frénésie. Il attendait ces mots depuis si longtemps.

Mais ensuite Sirius avait tout gâché.

Bon il devait le reconnaître, il l'avait poussé à bout. Ce n'était pas très malin avec un homme aussi possessif d'évoquer d'ex-amants. En plus il avait menti. Enfin à moitié.

Il avait bien eu quelqu'un après Sirius, un beau français, gentil et tendre. Mais aussi doué qu'ai pu être l'homme, Severus lui n'avait éprouvé, que peu de plaisir dans ses bras. La nuit passé avec lui, ne se comparait pas à celles passées dans ceux de Sirius. Par la suite, il n'avait pas eu envie de retenter l'expérience.

Il avait attisé la jalousie du brun et l'ultimatum n'en était que le fruit. Dans le fond il commençait à bien le connaître. Sirius était entêté, mais il n'était pas mauvais. Il parlait sans réfléchir la plupart du temps, mais comme il l'avait dit lui-même, il ne l'avait jamais violé.

Il aurait pu se refuser à lui, il en avait la liberté et contrairement à ce que Sirius pensait, il aurait pu se refuser à lui. Le conjugium inaequale, l'avait obligé à une vie commune, mais pas à coucher avec lui. Il n'obligeait la femme qu'à se soumettre aux désirs les plus profonds de son mari. Hors jamais il ne s'était senti contraint à passer la nuit avec lui.

Pas comme Narcissa. lucius n'était pas un tendre et il profitait pleinement de son pouvoir sur elle. En comparaison, Sirius était un tendre.

S'il avait abusé de son droit, comme il disait l'avoir fait, jamais il n'aurait pu avoir un seul instant la pensée de se refuser à lui.

Non au final, s'il s'était donné à Sirius, c'était qu'il le voulait. Et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur, il le voulait encore. La différence, c'était que maintenant, Sirius pourrait vraiment user de ses pouvoirs sur lui.

Il ne voulait pas Sirius détruise le dernier vestige de leur mariage, le dernier vestige de l'amour qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre depuis si longtemps, mais qu'ils étaient trop orgueilleux ou peureux pour reconnaître.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour eux, qu'ils en parlent. C'était que Sirius avait essayé hier au soir, mais emmuré dans sa douleur et sa rancœur, Severus n'avait rien voulu écouter. Il lui avait fallu, la nuit pour enfin accepter que ce qui était arrivé entre eux au bord du lac, fût autant de sa faute que celle de l'animagus.

* * *

><p>Remus ne pouvait que secouer la tête de lassitude en remarquant que Sirius et Severus s'évitaient du regard, mais se dévisageaient à tour de rôle.<p>

Il ne savait ce qui était arrivé entre ces deux idiots-là, mais il se doutait qu'une fois encore leurs bouches avaient parlé avant leurs têtes. Pour Sirius en tout cas. Pour Severus c'était plutôt sa fierté qui dirigeait sa tête.

Tout aussi mauvaise conseillère que la jalousie en matière de coeur.

Tant pis, songeait-il en les regardant encore quelques instants, qu'ils se débrouillent entre eux !

Son regard se fixa ensuite sur le second couple. Harry et Draco se fixaient discrètement l'un l'autre. Les yeux d'Harry, étaient comme un livre ouvert pour lui. Son amour pour le blond se voyait de loin, de très loin. Draco lui était différent. Il était réservé et presque craintif, comme elle.

Une vague de tristesse l'envahi en songeant à elle, sa compagne, son amour. La femme qu'il n'avait jamais eue, parce qu'il avait trop peur du rejet et car il se croyait trop insignifiant pour elle. Elle était la princesse et il était le pauvre mendiant. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle regardé ?

Mais elle était belle, avec ses longs cheveux d'or et ses yeux argent. Tout aussi belle que son fils. Draco était son portrait. Certains pourraient dire que le blond était le portrait de feu son père, mais c'était des aveugles et des idiots. Draco ressemblait à sa mère. Il en avait la beauté, la grâce et la gentillesse.

Tout comme elle, il voulait se faire aimer. Harry avait vu cet appel et il voulait y répondre. Lui, il n'avait rien vu, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas voir et entendre les mots de son loup. Un loup qu'il rejetait, tout comme il repoussait les serpentards. Quel idiot avait-il été.

S'il avait agi différemment, elle serait encore en vie et au lieu d'avoir vécu la vie qu'elle avait eue, auprès d'un homme qui ne savait pas l'aimer à sa juste valeur, lui il l'aurait chérie de toute son âme.

Mais Draco ne serait jamais né. Devait-il être heureux que son filleul ait cette chance dans son propre malheur ou pleurer de douleur en songeant à elle. Que lui restait-il aujourd'hui. Rien, sauf ce qu'elle avait, de plus précieux dans ce monde, son fils.

Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, son précieux petit garçon. S'il n'avait pu la protéger elle, il le protègerait lui. Non seulement pour Harry, mais aussi pour elle, son seul amour, sa belle Narcissa.

* * *

><p>À des kilomètres de là, dans une vieille maison, un groupe de personnes complotaient ensemble.<p>

**« nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela arriver ! »**, s'écria une femme dodue, aux cheveux oranges.

Mme Weasley acceptait encore bien mal, ce qu'elle appelait la ''trahison'' de Harry. Les autres hochèrent la tête, montrant leur accord.

**« bien sur que non Maman ! »**, ajouta son fils cadet, Ronald dit la belette, **« nous méritons plus ! »**

Son visage portait encore la marque du coup d'Harry. Il se sentait trahi et il oubliait sans remords, que lui-même avait plus d'une fois trahi son ''meilleur ami'' à cause de sa jalousie et de son envie. Il oubliait que le rejet d'Harry aujourd'hui était plus que justifié.

**« je me moque de l'argent »**, s'écria l'une des deux seules jeunes filles du groupe, «** moi ce que je veux c'est devenir Mme Potter ! »**

**« tu le deviendras Ginny »**, la rassura sa meilleure amie Hermione, **« nous allons trouver un moyen pour les séparer ! »**

Pour elle non plus, tout comme eux, la situation devenait désagréable. Elle savait que sa condition de né-moldue, lui interdirait un poste au ministère. Sans le soutien d'Harry, la carrière dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir dont elle rêvait, n'était plus qu'un beau rêve.

Intérieurement, elle rageait et le maudissait. Elle la plus brillante sorcière que Poudlard ait vu depuis des siècles, interdites de participer à la direction du monde sorcier. Dans son petit esprit étriqué, qui ne servait que ses propres intérêts, c'était une honte.

Des années de favoritisme, en tant que meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, avaient fait oublier à la jeune fille, qu'elle n'était en réalité rien. Ses notes, quoique bonnes, n'avaient pas l'excellence à laquelle ses résultats faisaient croire.

Sur ordre de Dumbledor, ses notes avaient été montés, pour donner l'illusion qu'elle était aussi brillante, qu'elle aimait le croire et rabaisser l'orgueil des sangs purs. Une bien mauvaise surprise allait l'attendre, pour sa dernière année. La jeune fille en sortirait amère et dépressive.

Quant à la jeune rouquine elle, elle était presque folle et obsédée par l'idée d'épouser Harry. Elle s'était elle-même persuadée, qu'il l'aimait d'une folle passion et que les derniers évènements n'étaient qu'une rébellion tardive. Elle aussi serait bien déçu et recevrait un châtiment digne de sa folie.

Quant aux autres, leurs ambitions étaient plus modestes dirons-nous. Pas de désir de grandeur ou de folles espérances amoureuses. Non, un seul but animé les autres Weasley, l'appât du gain. Harry était riche, si riche, trop riche à leur goût. Comme ce sale petit Malfoy.

Ils avaient espéré, qu'une fois en prison, la fortune du morveux leur reviendrait, au moins en partie. Personne à part les Gobelins, ne savait à combien la fortune de cette famille s'élevait, mais Bill, leur fils ainé, qui avait un stage là-bas, affirmait qu'elle atteignait les milliards.

De quoi en faire rêver plus d'un.

Mais la désertion de Harry, les mettait tous dans une situation dangereuse. Sans son soutien, leur famille retombait bien bas. Pendant les 7 dernières années, ils avaient joui de privilèges, ce qui leur avait fait oublier, leur ancienne vie de misère.

Une vie qu'ils avaient atteinte en dilapidant leur fortune familiale, par une succession de mauvaise gestion et d'arrogance.

Il leur fallait revenir dans les grâces du brun et pour cela, il y avait un obstacle majeur : Draco Malfoy. S'ils avaient réussi à amener Harry à l'autel avec Ginny, ils auraient eu accès à tout, l'argent, la gloire et le pouvoir.

_Mais il avait fallu, qu'il existe, ce sale petit rat_, songeait Ron avec haine. _Il a réussi à tout faire échouer. Une fois Ginny mariée, elle aurait pu devenir veuve après quelques années et tout le __magot aurait été à eux. _

_Elle aurait été triste bien sur, car elle aimait Potter, mais elle se serait consolé. Et lui et Hermione, auraient pu vivre dans une luxueuse maison payé avec l'argent de l'idiot et auraient mené une vie de rêve. Mais cette sale fouine était venu …_

_Il allait payer !_

* * *

><p>En Écosse dans un beau château bien connu, personne ne se doutait de rien de ce complot.<p>

Harry était loin de s'imaginer que ses anciens amis, n'avaient pas encore renoncé et qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de le faire revenir vers eux et de faire disparaître son petit blond.

Son seul souci, pour le moment, était de trouver un moyen pour parler seul avec Draco.

**Et ça**, pensait-il en regardant de sa place entre les portes de la bibliothèque, son blond devant un livre, près de Snape, discutant l'un avec l'autre à voix basse. **C'est pas gagné !**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, une semaine et je vous donne ça !<strong>

**Ne me tuez pas ! ... je sais je traine un peu en longueur, mais promis chapitre suivant la fête forraine et la séduction !**

**Laissez un commentaire s'il-vous-plait ^_^**


	7. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour,

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la suite de cette histoire. Comme vous vous en êtes aperçus, je n'ai pas posté un seul chapitre depuis des années. Non que je vous oublie ... loin de là !

Mais je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps de prendre le temps d'écrire.

La suite de cette histoire n'est donc pas encore pour demain. J'en suis la première navrée.

Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser (à la lecture de ce message) je continue de réfléchir et d'écrire au brouillon (pour ne pas les oublier) les idées qui me viennent pour la suite des aventures de nos deux couples. Mais ce n'est pour le moment que du brouillon, je ne n'ai pas encore eu le courage de me lancer dans l'écriture proprement dite, d'autant que les minutes de tranquillité dont je dispose sont si rare (famille et travail je vous hais) que lorsque j'ai l'opportunité de me détendre, je refuse de poser la main sur un clavier !

O_O

Au départ cette histoire était une Harry/Draco, mais plus j'essaye d'écrire et plus cette fic devient une Sirius/Severus avec l'autre couple en fond et surtout en mieux. Car vous l'aurez compris je pense, Harry et Draco essayent de ne pas reproduire les erreurs de leurs aînés.

Pas toujours avec succès !

Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de me remettre à écrire. Mais sachez au moins ceci, je n'abandonne pas et je finirais les histoires que j'ai commencées. Comme vous je n'aime pas rester sur ma fin. Et moi aussi je veux connaître la suite *_*

Dès que je pourrais réellement m'y mettre et faire ça sérieusement, j'écrirais la suite de cette histoire (et de l'autre également).

J'espère pouvoir m'y remettre cet été, mais comme je ne veux pas faire une promesse que je ne suis pas certaine de tenir, je ne ferais aucune affirmation.

Je souhaite que cette attente de vous fasse pas renoncer à lire cette histoire.

À très bientôt j'espère

Hagadoe


End file.
